Big Hero 6: Mist of the Phantom
by RealDone Universe
Summary: [Post Film] A masked vigilante rips through San Fransokyo, executing criminals and starting wars among gangs. His methods begin to divide the team on what it means to be a superhero and challenges Hiro's ideals on what defines murder. Things take a turn when he begins to target the Big Hero 6 and Hiro is forced to decide whether to kill him or not to protect his friends.
1. Rift

A WOMAN sat in the passenger seat, next to her husband who drove through San Fransokyo. A news report was on the radio about the Cello Act instated as law, banning matter transportation experiments in Amersia. The man changed the radio station.

"Why'd you change that? It seemed important," The woman said.

"Well, I don't want to listen to that stuff," The man said, "Lost my job because of the Silent Sparrow accident and I don't want to hear anymore of it,"

"Don't worry, honey," The woman said, placing her hand on his lap, "We'll get through this,"

"I sure hope so; driving people around the city's not a great pleasure," The man said.

The woman gave the man a warm smile and he turned at an intersection.

The man parked the car in front of his house and he got out with his wife. They entered their apartment and found a man seated comfortably in their living room.

"We've got to talk, Charles," The man said.

Charles's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he got the gravely unpleasant surprise.

"Who is this?" The woman asked.

"It's nobody, I –,"

"Nobody, huh?" The man said as he got to his feet, "Well, maybe I should remind you who my boss is,"

The man grabbed Charles by his collar and the woman tried release his grip.

"Let go of him," The woman said.

"Where's the money?" The man asked.

"I – I don't have it yet," Charles responded.

"It's been over a month; you were supposed to pay us two months ago!" The man said, "Where is the money?"

"You know I lost my job," Charles said, "I need more time,"

"You should've thought of that before you borrowed from us," The man said.

The man drew a gun from his pocket and pressed it against Charles' neck.

"Drop the gun," A voice said calmly.

The man turned to see a man in a black mask with two vertical crimson lines on the sides of his face, a brown jacket, black jeans and sneakers standing at the corner of the room wielding a gun.

"You think you can shoot me first? I've got the gun to his neck; you drop the gun," The man said.

"Drop the gun," The masked man said.

The man cocked the gun and the masked man shot him in his ribs. The woman screamed and Charles stepped back. The man stumbled back, holding his ribs in pain and the masked man punched him out.

The masked man grabbed the man before he fell over and shouldered him. The masked man picked up the gun the man dropped and headed out the back door of the house.

Charles breathed heavily and his wife was dumbfounded.

* * *

A RESTAURANT door opened, smacking against bell above it. Hiro and GoGo entered a busy restaurant and sat at a table near a window. A waitress came to their table and took their orders.

"Joe and Sachiko's? Real fancy," GoGo said.

"Hey, it's the best I could find," Hiro said.

"No, I was being serious; this is my favourite joint in town," GoGo said.

"Well, sorry," Hiro said amid an uneasy laugh, "Still deciphering between sarcasm and actual compliments,"

"Well, we're here so let's talk," GoGo said.

"Right," Hiro said.

Hiro nodded and GoGo raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and she folded her arms.

"Why do you make me do this? _You_ start talking first," GoGo said.

"Right, got ya," Hiro said.

He nodded repetitively, feigning seriousness and she suppressed a laugh. They burst out in laughter.

"When're you ever gonna be serious about this?" GoGo asked.

"My lady, your voice is sweet, your face is lovely; the beauty of your eyes is more precious than a sea of gold," Hiro said playfully.

"Oh, your words are flattering, your speech is but the fullest of crap," GoGo said, stifling laughter.

"Then why are you blushing?" Hiro asked with a smirk.

"You can't prove anything," GoGo said, feigning anger.

Hiro sat back and sighed.

"Man, we suck at this," Hiro said, chuckling.

"Yup," GoGo said.

The waitress served their orders. Hiro and GoGo talked for a while over lunch and were amid laughter.

"Hey, why've you suddenly changed the usual?" GoGo asked, "You always get hot wings,"

"Well, since I got something hotter in my mouth, I realized I can't go higher," Hiro said.

"Well, that was dirty of you," GoGo said with a smirk.

"Blame age," Hiro said, "Fifteen and I've already got the messed up voice,"

"Don't let Justin Bieber hear that," GoGo said, "What, it took him like 16 years?"

"Probably longer," Hiro said, "Wonder how I'm gonna be in a month? Probably get a moustache. You'd like me in a moustache?"

"Wouldn't tell the difference; you still look like a little kid to me," GoGo said sarcastically, "God, this is weird; it's like dating my little brother or something,"

"Well, hello, Cerci," Hiro said with a smirk.

"Yeah," GoGo said with a chuckle then sobered up, "Don't do the moustache thing,"

"Then you quit the whole being sexy thing," Hiro said as he stood up, "You're making my life difficult,"

"Really?" GoGo asked as she stood up as well.

"Yeah," Hiro walked passed GoGo, "It's getting harder and harder –,"

"Dude!" GoGo nudged Hiro.

Hiro chuckled as he opened the door for GoGo.

HIRO AND GoGo walked arm in arm on a sidewalk.

"Love me harder," GoGo sang playfully.

"And they call that a song? It's kinda lazy," Hiro said.

"Said the guy who has her album," GoGo said.

"I still wonder how you know this stuff," Hiro said.

"You need ESP to figure out such stuff," GoGo said, "I mean it's so hard to tell when a guy wears pink all the time,"

"I don't wear pink," Hiro said.

GoGo raised an eyebrow and pointed at Hiro's shirt. He looked at his shirt then back at her.

"I'm not wearing pink," Hiro said.

"They were right; you are uneasy around me," GoGo said.

"I am not," Hiro said, "Wait, who was right?"

"Cass and Honey," GoGo said.

"I'm not," Hiro said.

"You know, you're really good at this whole dating thing," GoGo said sarcastically, "Been on many dates?"

Hiro's eyes darted around uneasily.

"Hey, look; ice cream truck," Hiro said, pointing behind him.

"There's no ice cream truck," GoGo said.

GoGo closed her eyes halfway and looked at him with a smirk. He looked behind him.

"Uh …," Hiro said, "Okay, you got me,"

GoGo laughed and walked on.

"You know I –," Hiro tried to say when he saw GoGo suddenly stop, "GoGo?"

"What's going on here?" GoGo asked rhetorically.

GoGo turned into an alley and Hiro followed her. There was a large crowd gathered around something. They got closer and froze with shock.

A man's corpse hung from a lamppost in a noose and people murmured in horror. The corpse wore a black mask with two vertical crimson lines and spray-painted logo was on the wall behind it.

"Kore wa, kore ga okotta no wa konkai ga hajimetede wa arimasen," A woman beside Hiro said.

"Onsha?"Hiro asked.

"Kore ga hajimetede wa arimasen," The woman said, "Watashi wa, kono teiden no asa mimashita. Chairo no jaketto o mi ni tsukete iru hito wa, watashi ga burasagatte shitai o mita nochi, roji o tsukaihatashi,"

The woman explained that she had seen this happen the night of the blackout. She said that she saw a man in a brown jacket run out of the alley before she saw the corpse hanging. Hiro's eyes widened with shock as he his mind drifted back to that fateful night.

GoGo walked toward the corpse and looked closely at it.

Hiro dropped his head and clenched his fist. Images of the criminal he murdered flashed in his mind. No matter how much he tried, the memory always had a way of sneaking back into his mind.

The voices of the people around him began to muffle and the horrific sound of bones breaking echoed in his mind.

"Hiro, Hiro," GoGo's voice called faintly, becoming louder each time.

"Hiro!"

"Huh?"

GoGo held Hiro's shoulders and looked at him concernedly.

"Hiro, are you okay?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiro said in a hoarse voice.

GoGo looked back at the corpse then at Hiro.

"Wanna get outta here?" GoGo asked softly.

Hiro did not respond and breathed tremulously.

"Let's go," GoGo said.

GoGo turned Hiro away from the corpse and they walked out of the alley.

* * *

HIRO STOOD in front of a table in his workstation. On it was a headband and four small disc-shaped devices. GoGo worked on a motorcycle engine at her workstation which was opposite from his.

The door swung open and Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon and Cat entered the room.

"Morning, Hiro," Wasabi said.

"Morning," Hiro said.

"Ah, I love Saturdays," Honey said.

GoGo glanced at her friends then back at the engine and she raised an eyebrow. She looked up and frowned at them as they entered.

"You've gotta be kidding me," GoGo said.

Honey and Cat wore matching pink cat ears and pink handbags.

"Hi," Cat said to GoGo excitedly.

"What the hell are those?" GoGo asked.

"Cat and I went shopping," Honey said.

"And what the hell are those?" GoGo repeated.

"Well, we thought these would be cute," Honey said.

"Aren't they so cute?" Cat said, holding up the bag.

GoGo looked at them disapprovingly then went back to her work.

Wasabi walked up to Hiro.

"What're you working on, little man?" Wasabi asked.

"I got an idea while working on the micro-bots," Hiro said and held up the headband, "Telekinesis,"

"Whoa! You can control stuff with your mind?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Well, I –,"

Fred ran up in front Hiro, bumping into Wasabi.

"Ooh, ooh, send me into the moon!" Fred said.

"I can't, the –,"

"No, just do it; I'm tired of hearing him blathering all the time," Wasabi said.

"Preach," GoGo said.

Hiro looked at her then chuckled.

"It's still in the Beta phase and these discs are my starting point," Hiro said, lifting one of the discs, "I place the discs on an object and they enable me to control the vibrations of the atoms in said object. Once the neurotransmitter is able to translate my thoughts into the movement of the atoms, I will be able to move atoms without the aid of the discs,"

"Okay, now send me to Pluto," Fred said.

"Even if this device was in its final phase, I wouldn't be able to send an object to a place that I can't see," Hiro said.

"Have you ensured that the neurotransmitter is made of fibres that do not harm your skin?" Baymax asked.

Cat squealed when she saw him standing in the corner of the room.

"There's my Bayby," Cat said.

Cat ran up to Baymax and hugged him.

"Baby?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah, Bayby," Cat said.

GoGo raised an eyebrow.

"Bay … bee," Cat enunciated.

GoGo looked confused.

"Anyways," Cat said then turned to Baymax, "I got this for you,"

Cat pulled out cat ears from her handbag and handed them to Baymax.

"What should I do with these?" Baymax asked.

"Put them on your head like this," Cat said, pointing at her cat ears.

Baymax placed the cat ears on his head.

"Aw, he looks just like a cat," Honey said.

Hiro chuckled and GoGo frowned.

"Hell no, take that off his head," GoGo said.

She walked up to Baymax.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"He's a nurse bot, not a cat," GoGo said.

She took the cat ears off Baymax.

"Oh, come on, he looked good in them," Cat said.

"Well, he's not gonna wear them," GoGo said.

"He liked them," Cat said.

"I am a robot, I do not have emotions," Baymax said.

Cat looked at Baymax worriedly.

"Bayby?" Cat said.

Baymax patted Cat's head.

"There, there," Baymax said.

Cat giggled. GoGo tossed the cat ears away and went back to her workstation.

Wasabi chuckled and nudged Fred.

"Heh, seems you've got some competition, Fred," Wasabi said.

"Nah, it's nothing," Fred said.

Cat hugged Baymax.

"I think," Fred said.

"You sure? It doesn't look like nothing to me," Wasabi said.

Fred frowned.

"Leave him alone, Wasabi," Hiro said, "It's not like Baymax has feelings or anything,"

"If only you were human," Cat said, "I would hug you and kiss you and never let go,"

"That's it," Fred said.

Fred walked up to Cat and pulled her away from Baymax.

"Hey," Cat said.

"Are you cheating on me?" Fred asked.

"Come on, he's just a robot," Honey said.

"He's just so adorable," Cat said.

"Oh, really? So, if he was human, you'd take him over me?" Fred asked.

"I dunno," Cat said, "Depends on how he looked,"

"What about the love we shared?" Fred asked.

"It's only been a couple weeks," Cat said.

Fred walked away pouting.

"Oh, come on, I was only joking," Cat said.

"Well, you've crushed my heart," Fred exaggerated.

"Oh, please tell me you're breaking up," GoGo said.

Fred walked up to her, shock in his expression.

"How can you say that? Don't you understand how I feel?" Fred asked.

"I understand that you piss me off and I understand that she pisses me off even more," GoGo said.

Cat snickered.

"She just said 'off'," Cat echoed.

"It'd be great if she broke up with you and left," GoGo said.

"How can you be so heartless," Fred said.

GoGo blew a bubble in Fred's face.

Fred stuck out his lower lip and headed for the door.

"Come on, Fred, I was just kidding," Wasabi said.

"Fred," Cat said.

Cat followed Fred as he left the room.

"Phew, thought It'd turn into a Tele Novella or something," Hiro said.

"Yeah," Wasabi said.

GoGo continued her work and Honey stood near her, pawing her cat ear like a cat. GoGo looked at her disapprovingly.

"What?" Honey asked.

Hiro put on the neurotransmitter and stood across from Wasabi with a box in between them.

"Okay, let's see if this works," Hiro said, "I'll levitate the box over to you,"

"Got ya," Wasabi said.

Hiro looked hard at the box and it slowly levitated into the air.

"Great, it works," Wasabi said.

"Okay, now I'll just move it over to you," Hiro said.

Wasabi held out his hands. Hiro focussed on him when he saw blood on the floor.

His eyes widened as he followed the trail of blood up to the wall to his right. A man in a red hood sat limp against the wall, blood oozing from his nose and mouth.

Hiro heard a crash and jerked. He looked around and the blood and the man had disappeared.

"Hiro are you okay?" Wasabi asked.

"Huh?" Hiro squinted.

The box was back on the floor and sparks flew from beneath it.

"Why'd you drop the box?" Wasabi asked, "You just broke the disc,"

Hiro looked around and frowned. GoGo looked at him concernedly.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Honey asked.

Hiro shook his head and walked out of the room. The guys shared confused glances.

"What happened?" Honey asked.

"Hiro's adrenaline and cortisol levels have elevated," Baymax said.

GoGo left the room and Baymax followed her.

* * *

BAYMAX AND GoGo followed Hiro as he walked down the halls. He bumped into a student and did not notice him as he continued.

"Jerk," The student said as he walked on.

"Hiro, wait," GoGo said.

GoGo held Hiro's shoulder, stopping him. She turned him to her and he was looking at the floor.

"Hiro, what's going on?" GoGo asked.

"It's … it's nothing," Hiro said.

"Is it because of the recurring nightmares?" Baymax asked.

"Nightmares? What's Baymax talking about?" GoGo asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Hiro said.

He looked up at her and tried to force a smile. He could not.

"Hiro, what's the matter? You can talk to me about it," GoGo said.

"It's nothing, GoGo, I just need a breather," Hiro said.

He walked away from them.

"Do you need my assistance, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"No, just stay here, Baymax," Hiro said.

GoGo watched Hiro leave and she knew that something was wrong.

* * *

A BRUNETTE-haired man entered his apartment and put his briefcase near the front door. He walked passed a picture of a woman set between two smouldering candles on a table.

He unfastened his tie and groaned as he entered the living room. He slumped onto a couch and turned on the TV.

"And that's it for sports," The anchorman said, "In other news, Krei Tech Labs CEO, Alistair Krei, has been summoned to court after the San Fransokyo Police Department discovered an electromagnetic pulse bomb at the quarantined ruins of its former head quarters. Police have identified the electromagnetic pulse bomb to be a product of Krei Tech and they claim that it is responsible for the huge blackout that has crippled a large part of San Fransokyo till this day. Police investigations are in progress as employees of Krei Tech face interrogation for what may amount to an inborn terrorist attack the likes of former Advanced Robotics Expert and Physicist, Robert Callaghan,"

The man sat up and furrowed his brow as he concentrated on the report.

"To explain things further, we have renowned Robotics Expert, Eiji Daisuke," The anchorman, "Mr. Daisuke, welcome to the program,"

He frowned and put the program on pause. He stroked his chin and began to worry. With employees facing interrogation, he would probably become a suspect because he resigned after the Silent Sparrow accident.

He turned off the TV.

* * *

DR. CELLO, HIRO, GoGo, Honey, Wasabi and Fred sat around a table in the 'Nerd Lab'.

"As you may have noticed; we have a vigilante in the city," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello pressed a button on a remote and a slideshow of newspaper headlines came on a TV screen. Each one had an image of a criminal hanging from a noose with the same spray-painted logo behind them.

"Oh my God," Honey said, "Who would do something like this?"

"Didn't I just say we have a vigilante in the city?" Dr. Cello said, "This is great,"

"I'm gonna agree with Honey here," Wasabi said, "This is kinda sick,"

"I will admit, this vigilante's methods are questionable, but he is getting the job done," Dr. Cello said, "This'll definitely get the word out to criminals that they aren't safe,"

"Well, how do we know if it's a vigilante?" GoGo asked, "What if it's just some vindictive criminal?"

"Yeah," Wasabi said.

"It is possible; it could be anyone," Dr. Cello said, stroking his chin, "What's your take on it, Hiro?"

Hiro did not respond and looked at the table blankly.

"Hiro?" Wasabi said.

"Yo, Hiro," Fred said as he shook Hiro.

"Huh?" Hiro said, snapping out of it.

"You okay, Hiro?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah, I –,"

Dash kicked the door open and walked in, clad in a suave suit.

"The Dash is in the building, so Elvis better get stepping," Dash said as he sauntered to the table.

"We've been waiting for two minutes," Dr. Cello said, "Where were you?"

"Two minutes? Well someone's impatient," Dash said.

"Not for someone like you," Dr. Cello said.

"I was in an interview, got a job," Dash said as he took a seat.

Honey smiled at Dash and pushed hair behind her ear.

"Hey, babe," Dash said.

"Hey," Honey said, "You've seen the news?"

"Oh, yeah, the vigilante," Dash said as he looked at the TV, "When's he joining the team?"

"He's a criminal," Wasabi said.

"Yeah, such great heroism should be criminal," Dash said.

"Murder is no joking matter," Wasabi said.

"Heh, not the way I do it," Dash said, placing his feet on the table.

"You've killed people?" Honey asked.

"Eh, when you're fighting for the lives of others, you do what it takes," Dash said, "Got over it a long time ago. Wonder how you guys are gonna fair out; you couldn't hurt a fly,"

GoGo frowned at him.

"Yeah, looking at you, raven," Dash said, pointing at her, "But, sorry, the Dash's off the market, unless you're up for swinging, 'cuz I'm down with anything,"

He sat back and Honey frowned at him.

"Hey! I'm right here," Honey yelled.

"That way, you know that I don't mean it," Dash said, touching her chin lightly.

She giggled.

"So, what're we gonna do about it, chief?" Dash said, looking at Dr. Cello.

"I thought Hiro was the leader of the team," Wasabi said, pointing at Hiro who was downcast.

"Well, he can't be the leader if he's moping around and stuff and besides; Dr. Cello is better for it," Dash said.

Hiro stood up and headed for the door.

"Yo, I was just kidding. Geez, I didn't even bring up your bro or anything," Dash said.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I just need some air," Hiro said.

Hiro left the room and GoGo became worried.

"So, what're we gonna do about this guy?" Fred asked.

"Well, I'll be keeping track of the police investigations," Dr. Cello said, "You guys do some digging around; we'll figure out what to do about him if we get to him before the cops do,"

"Alright, as long as we aren't letting him join the team," Wasabi said.

"If you need me, I'll be in the lab," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello headed for the door.

HIRO SAT at a table and cupped his chin in his hands and looked at the setting sun morbidly. He sat in Tadashi's old lab.

GoGo came into the room and he turned to her. She sat across from him.

"Hey, GoGo," Hiro said in a hoarse voice.

"Hiro, what's going on with you?" GoGo asked.

"I'm just a little distracted," Hiro said absentmindedly.

"Too distracted to notice that I've got new lipstick on?" GoGo asked sarcastically.

"You do?" Hiro asked.

"No," GoGo said, "What's the matter with you? Can't catch sarcasm anymore?"

"Heh, yeah," Hiro said, forcing a chuckle.

GoGo frowned as she noticed the misery in his eyes.

"Something's wrong; spill it," GoGo said.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"You've been gloomy the whole time since you saw the corpse in the alley," GoGo said, "Did it screw you up that much?"

"No, no," Hiro said.

"What? Little baby's too young to see corpses?" GoGo said mockingly.

Hiro did not respond.

"Okay, bad joke," GoGo said sincerely, "It messed me up a little too, but, you should not let it ruin your whole life; it's not like you killed him or anything,"

Hiro looked at GoGo and mentally laughed at the miserable irony.

"Okay, fine; I don't know what your problem is, so I'll let you handle it," GoGo said.

She got up and walked up to Hiro. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up, Hiro; get over it," GoGo said reassuringly.

She kissed him then looked at him concernedly.

"See ya tomorrow," GoGo said as she headed for the door.

Hiro did not respond.

GoGo left the room and became concerned. Sure, he kissed her back, but he was completely out of it and it felt flat.

"What's going on?" GoGo asked herself.

* * *

GOGO RODE up to her house and parked her motorcycle in the garage. She entered the house and walked passed her dad in the living room.

"Hi, Dad," GoGo said.

He waved at her and continued reading his book.

"School?" GoGo's dad asked.

"Fine," GoGo said.

"'Kay," GoGo's dad said.

GoGo walked up the steps and entered her room. She and her father had a unique relationship that she could not compare to anything else.

She normally said little to people, except for Hiro, but her dad, Kaien, said even less. Sometimes they would have entire conversations with as little as ten words, but it would mean the world to her. She loved her father very much and they showed it without ever saying it.

* * *

GOGO LAID on her bed and looked at the ceiling. It was around 6:40pm and it was getting dim.

She blew her hair from her forehead and began to miss Hiro. His sudden cold shoulder for the past two days was making her glum too.

She sat up and pulled out her phone.

She dialled Hiro's number and listened to the tone. He did not answer her call.

"The hell," She said to herself.

She redialled Hiro's number and he did not pick up. She decided to wait a little and began to redial.

The masked man with a brown jacket stepped out of the shadows behind GoGo and walked towards her.\

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Truth

GOGO LOOKED at her phone screen, listening to Hiro's phone ring on the other end. She held the nape of her neck and worried about him because he had become very distant to her.

* * *

HIRO SAT at his desk, listening to music on his computer. His phone had been ringing and he had tried to ignore it at first. It was persistent and he could not stand it anymore.

Hiro quickly grabbed the phone, about to cut the line when he saw the caller ID. He sighed because he knew that GoGo would want to ask him what had been going on with him.

He was not ready to talk to her; to anyone, but he knew that he needed to talk to someone. It was eating at him since he saw the criminal's corpse hanging in the alley and he was losing sleep. The phone rang again.

Hiro cut the line and went back to his music.

* * *

GOGO LOOKED at her phone and furrowed her brow.

"What is going?" GoGo said to herself.

GoGo started a redialling and a dark figure moved toward her from the shadows. She sensed it and waiting for the right moment. The masked man in a brown jacket drew a dagger, about to stab her and she rolled out of the way. He stabbed the dagger into the bed instead and she stared him down.

The man dislodged the dagger from the bed and She kicked him, causing him to smack his head against a wall. She threw a punch at him and he dodged it. She threw two more at him and he weaved through them swiftly. He held her wrist and kneed her in the ribs. She threw a kick; he dodged and punched her in the gut. She fell back and slammed against a window, causing it to crack.

The man threw a kick at GoGo and she rolled out of the way, towards her bedside drawer. She pulled out gloves from the drawer and dodged a punch he threw at her. She put on her gloves and maglev discs shot out of the wardrobe and onto the gloves. She threw a maglev disc at him and he flipped laterally out of the way. The maglev disc lodged into a wall and he kicked her shoulder. She threw another maglev disc at him and held her shoulder in pain. He kicked the maglev disc into another wall and gave her a spinning roundhouse kick.

GoGo fell on the ground and she bled from her nose. The man stomped toward her and she rolled out of the way. She launched herself to her feet and he tackled her through the door and into the hallway.

* * *

GOGO STRUGGLED to her feet and the man punched her. She fell toward the stairs and leaned on the guardrail.

"What was that?" Kaien called from the living room.

The man threw a kick at GoGo and she flipped over the guardrail to avoid it. She smacked against the edge of a table and fell on the floor.

Kaien ran up to GoGo and saw her turning painfully on the floor.

"GoGo," Kaien said as he knelt beside her.

Kaien looked up and saw the man walk slowly toward him. He grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning against a wall and he ran up to him.

The man dodged Kaien's swing and bashed the bat in his face. He stumbled back and dropped the bat. He kicked Kaien in the gut, bashed the back of his head against a wall and punched him. Kaien fell on the ground and the man lifted him up.

He punched him twice, breaking his nose and bashed his head thrice against a mirror. He fell over and went unconscious. The man looked at Kaien and then turned to GoGo.

She groaned and her vision became blurry.

GoGo strained to look at the man and he disappeared from her sight in between blinks. She looked at her father's bloodied up face and went unconscious.

* * *

HIRO SCREAMED as he woke up from yet another nightmare. Baymax walked up to him.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"It's okay," Hiro said, "Just a bad dream,"

Hiro sat up and held his head. He sweated profusely and breathed tremulously.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?" Baymax asked.

"No, it's fine," Hiro said, lying to Baymax.

Hiro felt like he was losing his mind and the more he tried to forget, the worse it became. He needed to talk to someone about this, but the fear of his loved ones thinking of him as a murderer kept him in a cycle of misery.

Hiro got out of bed and prepared for class.

* * *

HIRO WALKED down the stairs and came to the main floor. Aunt Cass saw him and called out.

"Morning, Hiro," Aunt Cass said with a smile, "Breakfast's ready,"

"It's okay, Aunt Cass," Hiro said absentmindedly, "I'll skip breakfast,"

"Are you sure?" Aunt Cass said, trying to persuade him, "It's your favourite,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiro said.

Hiro continued down the steps.

"Okay, bye honey," Aunt Cass said.

Hiro did not respond and he went down to the café. Aunt Cass wondered what was going on, but decided to ignore it.

* * *

HIRO WALKED up the steps of Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab and headed for the main entrance. Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred came out of the building and nearly bumped into him.

"Oh, Hiro, it's terrible!" Honey Lemon said.

Honey Lemon hugged him and he was confused.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

She pulled away from him and was surprised.

"What?" Honey Lemon asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Wasabi asked.

"GoGo's in hospital, so is her dad; we were just told," Honey Lemon said.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Wasabi said.

The guys walked away from the building and explained to Hiro what happened as they went to the parking lot.

* * *

HIRO OPENED the door and the guys rushed into GoGo's hospital ward. She laid in bed with her torso wrapped in bandages and her arm in a sling.

The guys massed around GoGo and Hiro stood there, disbelieving his eyes.

"GoGo," Hiro said in disbelief.

"How do you feel?" Fred asked.

"What do you think?" GoGo said angrily.

Hiro walked toward GoGo.

"What happened?" Honey Lemon asked concernedly as she sat at her bedside.

Hiro tried to touch GoGo and she moved her arm away. He took it aback.

"A man snuck in through my room last night and attacked us," GoGo said, "Thank God for neighbours or I'd be bleeding out on the floor,"

"How'd he look like?" Wasabi asked.

"He wore a mask. It had two vertical crimson lines and wore a brown jacket over a black jersey and jeans," GoGo said.

"Another villain," Fred said with excitement.

GoGo frowned at Fred.

"Sorry, bad timing," Fred said.

"Why didn't you call anyone?" Hiro asked.

"Call? I was trying to call you the whole time!" GoGo yelled.

Hiro frowned and looked away from GoGo.

"You were too busy brooding over who the Hell knows what and ignored me," GoGo said, "Now my dad's in a coma and well -, I look like freaking mummy,"

"GoGo, I –," Hiro tried to say.

"Just get out," GoGo said, shaking her head.

"Yeesh," Fred said.

"GoGo, it's not his fault," Honey Lemon said.

GoGo turned away from Hiro and Honey Lemon looked at him worriedly. He tried to reach out to her and withdrew his hand.

Hiro sighed and walked away reluctantly.

"Hiro, don't leave," Honey Lemon said.

He left the room and slammed the door.

* * *

HIRO HELD his head angrily and groaned as he walked down the halls. He walked passed Kaien's ward and glanced in, seeing him lie in his bed motionlessly.

Hiro shook his head angrily and headed for the exit.

* * *

A CAR drove up to the back entrance of a club in the evening. Two men came out and knocked on the door. A bartender came out of the club and talked to the men. A dark figure swooped passed their car.

One of the men gave the bartender a bag and he nodded. The bartender returned to the club and the men walked back to their car.

The masked man in a brown jacket ran up to the first man and kicked him. The masked man dodged a punch from the second man and elbowed him. The first man threw a punch at the masked man and he flipped over and kicked him in the head. He snapped the first man's neck.

The second man threw a punch at the masked man and he spun around him. The masked man stuck a small device in the nape of the second man's neck and bashed his forehead on the car.

The man looked at the second man who hurriedly entered the car. The second man turned on the car and saw that the masked man had gone. He panicked and drove off.

* * *

SEVERAL MEN and women packaged drugs into small bags monotonously in a large abandoned factory. Mr. Yoshinori and another well-dressed man walked in between the rows of packers, inspecting them.

"As you can see, Mr. Rogers, everything is going smoothly," Mr. Yoshinori said, "You needn't worry,"

"Yes, the wife says that as well," Mr. Rogers said with a chuckle, "I just want to ensure that I get the payback on my investments,"

"Yes, but you should trust us; I have never let you down before," Mr. Yoshinori said.

"That is true, Mr. Yoshinori," Mr. Rogers said, "Well, let me leave you to your business,"

"It's a pleasure," Mr. Yoshinori said.

Mr. Rogers nodded and headed for the factory's exit. Mr. Yoshinori turned and walked toward his office when a man ran up to him.

"Shi Yoshinori! Shi Yoshinori!" The man called Mr. Yoshinori.

"Hai," Mr. Yoshinori inquired.

"Tōsha wa, tōsha no ran no izureka ni kōgeki sa remashita," The man told Mr. Yoshinori about the attack.

"Fū ga?" Mr. Yoshinori asked who the assailant was.

" Watashi wa kare ga amarini mo hayakatta, wakarimasen," The man said that he did not know, "Neji o toridashimashita,"

Mr. Yoshinori frowned and the man bended over, panting heavily. Mr. Yoshinori growled as he saw the device blinking in the man's neck.

"Anata wa baka," Mr. Yoshinori called the man foolish.

"Huh?" The man asked.

"Koko ni kare o michibikimashita," Mr. Yoshinori said that he was followed by the attacker.

"Dōiu imidesu ka?" The man inquired what he meant.

Mr. Yoshinori turned the man around and yanked the device out of his neck.

"Kare ga anata ni torakkā o okimasu," Mr. Yoshinori told the man about the tracker.

"Shirimasendeshita," The man said that he did not know and apologized, "Gomen'nasai,"

"Anata wa orokadesu," Mr. Yoshinori called the man stupid.

Mr. Yoshinori looked around and ordered.

"Tatemono o kakomimasu," Mr. Yoshinori ordered his men to surround the building.

Mr. Yoshinori turned to the man and he ran off. Mr. Yoshinori muttered to himself as he drew out his phone. He dialled a number.

Smoke canisters flung into the room and exuded a thick cloud, covering the room entirely. The packagers panicked and ran off.

"Kore wa, watashiniha nani mo arimasen," Mr. Yoshinori said.

One of Mr. Yoshinori's guards walked around, training his gun. A figure swooped passed him and he screamed. The guard fell at Mr. Yoshinori's feet with his gun lodged in his eye.

"Tsk, jikei-dan," Mr. Yoshinori said.

A guard walked around slowly, trying to make his way through the smoke. The man turned and saw a figure standing nearby. The guard fired at him and the figure slipped away. He panted as he looked around, training his gun.

Mr. Yoshinori looked into the smoke closely as the guard fired around frantically. The man yelled in horror and Mr. Yoshinori heard him choke. A gunshot echoed and the decapitated guard fell out of the smoke.

"You shouldn't have come here; this isn't a game," Mr. Yoshinori said, "I've dealt with vigilantes since I entered this business and you won't leave here alive,"

"I'm not a vigilante," The man said.

"Kare o yattsukemasu," Mr. Yoshinori ordered.

Headlights lit up the room as police cars amassed around the factory. Police officers entered the room, training their guns on the man in the brown jacket. The masked man looked around then at Mr. Yoshinori.

"These are your men, aren't they?" The masked man asked.

"You've done your homework," Mr. Yoshinori said, "Give up,"

The man chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" Mr. Yoshinori asked.

"Yeah, you've just proved my hunch was correct," The man said.

The man pulled out a detonator from his jacket and pressed it. Bombs exploded around the factory, sending waves that broke the windows and rubble that smashed the police officers. Mr. Yoshinori stepped back fearfully and the masked man ran up to him and kicked him. He tried to crawl away and the man walked toward him.

"Let's talk about this," Mr. Yoshinori said, "I'll give you money,"

The masked man stepped on his chest, pinning him down.

"Please," Mr. Yoshinori aid.

"Money can't buy what you took from me," The masked man said, "Or what I'll take from you,"

He drew a dagger and stabbed Mr. Yoshinori's forehead. He looked at his corpse and walked away as the factory caught fire.

* * *

HIRO WORKED on his PC whilst listening to music on his headsets. GoGo entered the room with her arm in a sling.

"Hiro," GoGo said.

He did not hear her and continued working on the computer.

"Hiro!" GoGo yelled, getting impatient.

He sensed a presence in his room and responded absentmindedly.

"I'm kinda busy, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, not turning to her.

GoGo walked up to him and yanked the headsets out of the PC.

"Hey, what the –," Hiro said as he turned, "Oh, I didn't see you there,"

"Ugh," GoGo said and she sat on his bed.

He turned to her

"I didn't know you were discharged; I was coming over there actually," Hiro said.

"Oh really?" GoGo said sarcastically.

"I mean I would've come over, but I wanted to give you space 'cuz I thought you'd still be angry," Hiro said.

She sighed.

"Hiro, we need to talk," GoGo said.

"About what?" Hiro asked.

"About us," GoGo said.

He looked worried and she smirked.

"I'm not breaking up with you," GoGo said, "But, I feel like we've been drifting apart lately,"

"Really? 'Cuz I don't think so," Hiro said, playing dumb.

"Hiro, I know there's something wrong with you," GoGo said, "You've been so distant,"

"What're you talking about?" Hiro asked.

"Stop doing that! Ever since you saw that criminal, you've been pulling away from me," GoGo said.

He fell silent.

"For crying out loud, say something! I'm tired of this," GoGo said, "Did I do something? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Hiro said.

"Well, I do," GoGo said, "You either tell me now, or I walk,"

"It's complicated," Hiro said.

"How complicated?"GoGo asked.

He did not respond.

"Say something, damn it!" GoGo shouted desperately.

"I killed someone!" Hiro shouted out in frustration.

Silence fell between them. He looked at her, seeing the shock in her eyes. Unsure of what she was thinking, he sighed and looked at his lap. He was in a corner and he had to come clean.

"I didn't know who talk to about it," Hiro said, "It's been haunting me since then and I was afraid of what you'd think of me,"

"Why? What happened?" GoGo asked concernedly.

A tear rolled down Hiro's cheek as he continued speaking. He fought for composure.

"It was during the blackout," Hiro said in a hoarse voice, "This man in red who worked for an ex-bot fighter attacked me. I tried to run, but I ...,"

He held his head in frustration and slouched, placing his elbows on his knees.

"He grabbed a metal bar, about to kill me and I crushed his skull with it," Hiro said with a lump in his throat, "I murdered him,"

He began to cry, shaking his head.

GoGo got up from the bed and hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Hiro," GoGo said reassuringly.

He cried into her shoulder.

"You were trying to defend yourself," GoGo said.

"I've been telling myself that since then, but it doesn't help," Hiro said.

"Don't blame yourself, Hiro," GoGo said.

She held his shoulders and looked at him.

"I killed him," Hiro said.

"You're not a murderer; you never will be," GoGo said.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I need be alone right now," Hiro said.

She looked at him concernedly.

"Okay," GoGo said with a sigh, "Just know that I'm here for you,"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and rose to her feet. She looked at him and he turned toward the window.

GoGo sighed and headed for the door. He watched her leave and she shut the door behind her as she did.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Resolve

ARMED MEN patrolled the halls of a large military facility. The snow fell outside on the snowy mountains.

A man entered an office and another man, an older man, who sat at his desk, was looking at him inquisitively.

"Was möchten sie tun?" The older man asked, "Sie wissen, ich bin beschäftigt,"

The man remained silent, lost on how to respond.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The older man asked in a thick German accent.

"I'm sorry; slow learner," The man said nervously.

"Okay," The older man said as he sat back, "What do you want?"

"We got a call, someone's on our trail; bombed a factory of one of our cocaine suppliers in Amersia," The man said, "San Fransokyo,"

"Mr. Yoshinori ...," The older man said concernedly, "You got anything on him?"

"Nothing," The man said, "But he's got our scent; killed some of our sleepers in the SFPD during the attack on the factory,"

"This is not good," The older man said, "Clean it up, do some digging and kill him,"

"Got some men to take the bodies away from the factory," The man said.

"Good," The older man said, "Keep this quiet and kill that man before he finds us,"

"Yes, sir," The man said.

"Good," The older man said with a nod.

The man left the room and the older man sighed angrily.

"Verdammt bürgerwehr halten auftauchen, können unsere betriebe blown aus dem wasser zu bekommen," The older man said to himself.

* * *

FIRE ENGINES and police officers searched the burnt factory. The man in a brown jacket watched them from a car across the street and he drove off.

The man looked at a large duffle bag in the passenger seat.

* * *

GOGO LANDED punches and kicks on a training dummy in her garage. She had bandages wrapped around her hands and wore a grey training bra with tight black pants with blue trainers.

"GoGo?" Hiro called from the house, "GoGo!"

"Down here!" GoGo shouted back.

Hiro entered the garage from the door across from her and walked down the steps. GoGo landed a butterfly kick on the dummy and continued punching it.

"Whoa," Hiro said in amazement, "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No," GoGo said as she bounced around the dummy, "Just training,"

Hiro caught himself staring at her and he shook his head.

"Uh," Hiro said uneasily, "So, how's your shoulder?"

"It still hurts a little, but I'm not gonna let it stop me," GoGo said.

"So, what's with all the training?" Hiro asked, "Got an MMA fight or something?"

"That guy really handed it to me," GoGo said, "Can't let that happen again,"

"Didn't you say he snuck in?" Hiro asked, "Maybe he just got you off guard,"

"Nobody catches me off guard," GoGo said, "I'm just getting rusty, that's why I'm training harder,"

Hiro smirked at her statement then snapped out of it.

"Why are you here? Did you just come to check up on me or something?" GoGo asked.

"I'm checking something," Hiro said with a smirk.

GoGo glanced at him and continued training.

"Okay, um," Hiro said, noting the inappropriateness of his statement, "Heh, do you … remember anything from the attack? Anything that can help us catch the guy,"

"Told you everything I saw," GoGo said, "It was pretty dark so I didn't see much,"

"Why were the lights off?" Hiro asked.

GoGo groaned, stopped hitting the dummy and frowned at Hiro. He smiled impishly. She walked over to her water bottle on the bench across from him.

"Not cool," GoGo said.

"I'm sorry, sorry; my bad," Hiro said.

GoGo leaned her head forward and poured water on it. She grabbed a towel on a treadmill and dried her head. She draped the towel on her shoulder, sat beside Hiro and began unwrapping the bandages from her wrists.

"I thought you only did kickboxing," Hiro said.

"Mostly," GoGo said, "My trainer was … a little odd,"

"Who?" Hiro asked.

"Stephen," GoGo said.

"Dr. Cello?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah," GoGo said.

"Whoa, who knew?" Hiro said, "Thought that nutcase was only a scientist,"

"Well, he's complicated," GoGo said.

"You need more than that to describe that guy," Hiro said.

"Yeah," GoGo said with a chuckle.

"You think the guy who attacked you is the same guy who hanged that criminal?" Hiro asked.

"Dunno," GoGo said.

"Well, a woman in the crowd that day said she saw a guy in a brown jacket run off before she saw the corpse," Hiro said.

"Yeah, but she didn't say he had a mask," GoGo said, "It could've been someone else,"

"Yeah," Hiro said then groaned, "Now what're we gonna do?"

"I dunno," GoGo said.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board," Hiro said.

"Yup," GoGo said as she finished unwrapping the bandages.

GoGo bundled up the bandages and placed them beside her. She placed her hands on the bench and sat back.

"I'm hot," GoGo said with a sigh, "And sweaty,"

GoGo looked Hiro in the eye and trailed her fingers along his arm. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna take a shower," GoGo said with her eyes half closed, "You wanna join me?"

"Uh, uh," Hiro said nervously.

GoGo giggled and gave Hiro a kiss. She smirked and he blushed.

"Not gonna happen, kid," GoGo said as she stood up.

GoGo ruffled up Hiro's hair and headed for the stairs.

"You know that's not fair, right?" Hiro said.

"I know," GoGo said with a smirk.

GoGo looked at Hiro over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. She laughed and entered the house. He groaned and sat back.

"Gonna be one uncomfortable walk home," Hiro said.

* * *

THE MAN in a brown jacket entered his house through the back door and removed his mask. He removed his jacket and draped it on the kitchen chair. He locked the door and headed for the fridge.

The man entered his living room with a bottle of water. He walked passed a picture of him and a woman that was atop a desk. He looked at it and touched it lightly.

The man sighed and walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom.

The man sat on his bed and took a sip of water. His phone rang and he drew it from his pocket. He looked at the screen and frowned.

* * *

A MAN jimmied a lock and opened a door, sneaking into an apartment kitchen. Several other armed men followed him and spread out, searching the house.

A man opened a pantry and looked in. Inside were a briefcase and a small bag. He opened the briefcase and looked inside.

"I found something!" The man yelled.

Some other gunmen walked up to him.

"We found something," A gunman said in an earpiece, "Passports belonging to a Mr. –,"

The masked man in a brown jacket kicked the gunman, knocking him off his feet. He rolled over, dodging gunfire and tossed a dagger at another gunman. The gunmen opened fire and he flipped over into the living room.

A gunman followed the masked man and he slammed a door in his face. He dropkicked the door, landed on his feet and rolled back into the kitchen. He grabbed a gun as he rolled and shot a gunman in the head. He stood up and hid behind the fridge, avoiding gunfire. He threw a teargas canister on the floor, enveloping the room in the gas.

"Switch to in –," A gunman tried to say in his earpiece when the masked man jumped on him and shot him in the head.

The gunman fell and the masked man rolled over. He tried to fire at a gunman and ran out of ammo. He pulled out the cartridge and stabbed a gunman in the neck. The gunman under the door struggled to his feet and the masked man stabbed him with a dagger.

Two gunmen entered the kitchen and opened fire. The masked man jumped out a window and tossed a grenade in the kitchen. The man landed outside and rolled into the bushes. The grenade exploded, sending a wave that knocked down two gunmen outside.

Four gunmen ran into the backyard and trained their guns around.

"Switch to infrared," A gunman said.

The gunmen switched to infrared and looked at the bushes. There were no heat signatures in the bushes.

"Where the hell is he?" A gunman asked.

The masked man came up behind a gunman and stabbed him in the neck with a dagger. He used the gunman as a shield and shot down three of the others using the gunman's machinegun. He dropped the corpse and threw daggers in the necks of the two remaining gunmen.

The masked man looked at the burning house and shook his head solemnly.

"I'm gonna miss it," The masked man said to himself.

The masked man pulled out a bomb from his pocket, pressed a button on it and tossed it at the house. The house exploded and he walked up to a gunman's corpse.

He picked up a gun and looked at it closely.

* * *

A GROUP of thugs sat around a table smoking pot and listening to loud rock music. Hookers strutted around for some of them who watched lazily from their couches.

A Molotov cocktail flung threw a window and exploded, killing one of the thugs.

"What the hell was that?" One of the thugs exclaimed as he stood up.

The hookers ran off and another thug looked out the window.

"It came from outside," The thug said.

"Go check it out," The first thug ordered.

* * *

TWO THUGS ran into a parking lot and found a man spray-painting a gang logo on a nearby wall.

"Hey, you think that's funny?" A thug said.

The thugs reached for their guns.

"Let's clock this mother–,"

The man threw the spray can at one of the thugs and shot the other with a machinegun. The remaining thug trained his gun at him and the man shoot his hand. He shot the thug down and more thugs amassed.

The man jumped behind a car avoiding gunfire. He pulled out a small ball and rolled it underneath the car. The ball rolled up to one of the thug's feet and exploded, killing four of the thugs.

A man ran on a car roof and jumped up, shooting two of the thugs in the head. He rolled to his feet and looked around. He heard voices and ran off.

More thugs amassed and looked at the thugs' corpses.

"Damn," A thug said, "Who did this?"

The thugs looked at the wall and recognized the logo. He grimaced.

"The Blue Crow," The thug said.

"Weren't we working with them?" Another thug asked.

"Well not anymore," The thug said, "This means war,"

* * *

DR. CELLO addressed the Big Hero 6 in the 'Nerd Lab'.

"Okay, I did some digging and I discovered something about the criminals that have been killed all over the city," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello pressed a button on a remote, showing a slideshow of police files showing the multiple investigations.

"That logo that was spray-painted behind the criminals belonged to a gang; a powerful triad called the Black Monsoon," Dr. Cello said, "I suspect that it's part of a gang feud,"

"Does it tell us anything about who was behind this?" Hiro asked.

"No, but there've been two bombings recently in the city," Dr. Cello said, "One in a suburb and at an abandoned building. The police swept the latter and discovered that it was the hideout of the Shinigami Clan. They also discovered that the gang responsible for the attack were the Blue Crows,"

"So what do you want us to do about this?" Hiro asked.

"Well, we need to stop this war from getting larger than it already is," Dr. Cello said, "These are two large gangs and a war would get many civilians caught in the crossfire,"

"So where do we start?" Fred asked.

"I tracked down a base of the Shinigami Clan," Dr. Cello said, "We'll go there tonight and apprehend them. If we get there first, we can stop the war from happening then take down the Blue Crows after,"

"Let's check it out," Hiro said.

* * *

SEVERAL MEN armed themselves with a variety of weapons from different shelves on a wall. The men headed out of the warehouse and entered different cars parked outside.

* * *

THE CARS drove down the streets of San Fransokyo, weaving through traffic. A thug crouched in an alley, training a gun forward. He shot the tires of one of the other gang's cars as it drove by and it flipped over, slamming onto an oncoming vehicle in another lane.

Thugs entered the streets, opening fire on the enemy gang's vehicles. The thugs got out of their cars and a massive gunfight ensued. Traffic came to a standstill and civilians got out of their cars and ran off. Several civilians got shot as they got out of their cars and some ducked in their seats. Children covered their heads screaming as bullets hit their car from both ends.

A thug stood atop a car and opened fire. A maglev disc hit him in the gut and GoGo skated passed him. Bullets hit her, but did not penetrate her enhanced bulletproof battle gear. She skated up to a car and opened the door. She leaned in, pulling out a small boy and she skated away with him.

Honey Lemon tossed a Chem. Ball on a car's windscreen, covering it with a thick, black substance. Bullets bounced off the substance and she ran on, throwing the same type of Chem. Ball on different cars.

A thug fired a bullet at Honey Lemon and she screamed, covering her face with her arm. The bullet did not penetrate her outfit. She looked at her arm and laughed uneasily.

"Heh, kinda forgot that it was reinforced," Honey Lemon said into her earpiece.

"It's shock absorbent," Hiro said, "I thought I explained it back at the Nerd Lab,"

"Well, it does need some getting used to," Fred responded.

Fredzilla landed beside a thug and smacked him with a pole. He spun the poles around, deflecting some oncoming bullets and smacked another thug in the head. He flipped over a car and smacked a thug in the head. A thug ran up to him, guns blazing. He smacked his arm away, spun around and smacked him on the head with a pole.

Baymax landed in front of a thug and smacked him away. He looked around and he had red eyes.

"Uh, has Baymax gone evil again?" Fred asked into his earpiece.

"No, just an upgrade," Hiro said on his earpiece, "Modified him so that he can switch to his combat chip at a moment's notice at my command. Right now, he's programmed to use non-lethal force,"

"Yeah, but could you change his eye colour in that mode?" Wasabi asked on his earpiece, "I'm not comfortable seeing him like that,"

"Thought it'd scare the bad guys," Hiro said.

"Well, it's sure scaring me," Wasabi said.

Wasabi hit a thug with a palm thrust, hit three pressure points with his fingertips then flipped him over. Wasabi placed his hand under the thug's head to reduce the impact of the fall.

"Sorry," Wasabi said.

A thug fired at Wasabi and he held his arm. He hit a pressure point in his shoulder, kneed him in the gut and punched him out.

"Sorry!" Wasabi yelled.

"You don't have to apologize," GoGo said into her earpiece.

"Well, I'm hurting them," Wasabi said, "I don't like it,"

GoGo skated on a car's hood, jumped and threw a maglev disc at a thug in midair. She landed into a roll and skated up to another thug. The thug fired at her and she slid down and smacked his shins with a maglev disc. She threw a maglev disc on a car hood; it bounced off it and smacked a thug in the head. She twirled around, received the maglev disc and skated on.

Hiro arrived at the scene and hovered, looking at the thugs. He pressed some buttons on his glove. He fired sonic beams on the thugs, knocking them out one by one.

He landed on a sidewalk and the others walked up to him.

"Hairy Baby," Hiro said.

GoGo raised her brow.

"Hairy what?" Honey Lemon asked.

Baymax's eyes stopped glowing and he looked around.

"Hairy Baby? That's the command code?" GoGo asked.

"It's a long story," Hiro said.

Baymax trotted over to Hiro.

"Yeah, Cat would be awesome if she was hairy," Fred said.

"How in the world would that make her awesome?" Wasabi asked.

"Details, details," Fred said.

Wasabi's mouth dropped with surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro shrugged and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, that was easy," Hiro said, "Probably should've let the police handle it,"

"Or Super Weasel," Fred said.

"Super Weasel isn't real," Honey Lemon said.

"Well, he should be," Fred said, "He's so tough, he can knock out people just by popping his pecks,"

GoGo shook her head.

"It was totally awesome when he teamed up with Tacos Wasabi," Fred said.

Wasabi groaned and began to walk away.

"Lead the way, pal," GoGo said, "This crap's ticking me off,"

GoGo followed Wasabi and the guys started leaving. Police cars and ambulances amassed and officers attended to the injured.

Smoke in a crimson colour covered the ground slowly and began to fill the air.

"What is this?" Hiro said, looking around in surprise.

"Look," Honey Lemon said.

The police officers and medics began to cough and went unconscious.

"It's some kinda of noxious gas," Honey Lemon said.

"Lucky the helmets are airtight," Fred said.

The smoke filled the air and blinded them.

"Switch to infrared," Hiro said.

The guys switched their helmets' interfaces to infrared and looked around. A heat signature swooped in between some cars.

"What is that?" Honey Lemon said.

"Let's find out," Hiro said, "Baymax, Gummy Bears,"

Baymax's eyes glowed red and he walked onward.

"You really need manlier command phrases," GoGo said with a chuckle.

Hiro looked away embarrassedly.

"Hey, when you have a robot to program, you can make up your own phrases," Hiro said, "Baymax, clear out the smoke,"

Baymax held his hand out and a small hole opened his palm, sucking in the smoke. He cleared the area and the masked man in a brown jacket stood in the middle of the street. He raised his head slowly and looked at the team.

"It's him," GoGo growled.

The man cocked his neck and Baymax turned to him. The man tossed a small device onto Baymax's arm and short-circuited it. Baymax ripped the device off his arm and flew up to him. The man tossed two devices on Baymax's neck. Baymax turned and threw a punch and the man flipped sideways and did a springboard off a car, dodging his attack. The man landed behind Baymax as he flew passed him.

The devices glowed blue and shorted Baymax out. He crashed on the ground and transformed back into his default compartment.

The guys were taken aback.

"Whoa, he just took out Baymax in seconds," Fred said.

GoGo skated up to the man and tossed her maglev discs at him. The man weaved threw them and flipped over her. She turned toward him and the man tossed a device backward, past her without turning around. The device landed on a car and glowed red. The armoured part of her suit dismantled and flew onto the device. She fell over and he kicked her as she was down.

Honey Lemon tossed a ball at the man and he flipped out of the way. Hiro shot a sonic beam at him and he flipped onto a car's hood and dived behind it. He pulled out a device from his jacket and pressed a button on it. Hiro's helmet sparked and released a high frequency sound in his ears.

Hiro screamed and fell on the ground, clutching the side of his head.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon said as she knelt beside him.

The man got to his feet and GoGo tackled him. He kicked her off him and jumped to his feet. She threw two punches at the man and he weaved through them. She did a heel kick and he rolled underneath her. She threw a punch and he grabbed her arm and twisted it. He kicked her shin, flipped her over and punched her out.

The man jumped over a car and ran up to the others. Fredzilla shot flames at him and he slid underneath them. He tossed a device on Wasabi and it exploded, knocking him off his feet. Fredzilla shot fire at him and Honey Lemon threw a Chem. Ball at him. The man caught the Chem. Ball and threw it at Fredzilla's mouth, causing the fire to explode in his face. Honey Lemon reached for a Chem. Ball and the man ran up to her and kneed her in the face, knocking her out.

Hiro looked at the man dazedly as he drew out daggers from his jacket. Police sirens resounded as SWAT vehicles amassed.

"Put your hands in the air!" A police officer said.

The man threw a smoke bomb and disappeared in the cloud. The SWAT officers exited their vehicles and looked around.

"Spread out," The Police Chief ordered, "He's gotta be in the area,"

"We've got casualties, sir," An officer said.

"Get the medic to check on 'em and start looking for that masked phantom," The Chief said.

The SWAT officers spread out and some paramedics attended to the guys.

* * *

DR. CELLO watched the events that just transpired on a computer in his lab. He stroked his chin.

* * *

HIRO, GOGO, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi sat in the 'Nerd Lab'. Dr. Cello entered the room, seeing them groan as they were covered in bandages.

"Well, that was fun," Dr. Cello said, "I should join you sometime. Maybe get the broken arm I've always wanted like GoGo did,"

The guys glared at him murderously.

"Okay, okay," Dr. Cello said, "Sheesh, I'll keep my body intact,"

Dr Cello walked passed them and took a seat.

"You guys get all the fun," Dr. Cello said, "Getting your butts handed to you and stuff,"

GoGo grabbed a jacket and threw it angrily at Dr. Cello. He caught it and put it on.

"Thanks, I was feeling a little chilly," Dr. Cello said

"It's not funny, you jerk," GoGo barked.

"I know," Dr. Cello said, stretching back, "Sugar's pretty salty,"

The guys glanced at Dr. Cello and decided to ignore him.

"How'd that guy defeat us so quickly?" Wasabi asked.

"I know, he's Batman," Fred said.

GoGo looked at Fred angrily.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll punch your head off," GoGo said, "Well, I would; if my arm didn't hurt so much,"

"He was so fast," Hiro said, "Our tech was useless,"

"He was like a phantom," Fred said.

"A Crimson Phantom," Honey Lemon and Fred said excitedly.

"Okay, will you guys stop goofing around?" GoGo said, "This guy's obviously after us; what're we gonna do about him?"

"The better question is, 'what does he want?'" Dr. Cello said.

"Who cares what he wants? He nearly killed us," GoGo said.

"Yeah, but his motives are confusing to me," Dr. Cello said, "He's taken down criminals, then started a gang war and now attacked you guys. It doesn't add up,"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure is that he's no hero," Hiro said.

Dash ran into the room and stood before Honey Lemon.

"Babe, I saw the news! Are you okay?" Dash asked concernedly.

"Yeah, sorta," Honey Lemon said, "Where were you?"

"At work," Dash said, "Saw the report half a second ago. You should've called me,"

"Well, my bad," Honey Lemon said.

Dash sat beside Honey Lemon, holding her face gently.

"I swear I'd kill him if I knew who he was," Dash said.

"That's sweet," Honey Lemon said, "I think,"

"Okay, maybe you should all go home and recuperate," Dr. Cello said, "Then learn to waltz and jump rope at the same time,"

"Yeah, he's right," GoGo said.

"About the dancing jump rope?" Fred asked.

"No, about me getting tired of sitting here," GoGo said.

"Goodnight, Dr. Cello," Honey Lemon said.

The guys left the lab along with Dr. Cello.

* * *

THE GUYS walked out of Ito Ishioka Robotics lab and headed down the steps. Hiro stopped at the door and GoGo turned to him.

"You coming?" GoGo asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta do something first," Hiro said.

"'Kay, see you tomorrow," GoGo said.

GoGo gave Hiro a peck and left. He went back into the building.

* * *

DR. CELLO stared at a white board with lots of scientific equations written on it. A knock came at the door.

"Get out," Dr. Cello said happily.

Hiro entered the room and walked up to him.

"Hey, Stephen," Hiro said.

"Hey, 'sup," Dr. Cello said.

"You busy? I need to talk to you about something," Hiro said.

"No, I'm just staring at this board, pretending to be busy," Dr. Cello said sarcastically, "Quantum Physics always makes me think of lizards and ice cream cones going out on a date,"

"What?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"I don't know how some people think it's like looking at the universe naked," Dr. Cello said, "What loonies,"

"Right," Hiro said uneasily, "Seriously, I need to talk to you about something important,"

Dr. Cello turned to Hiro.

"What is it?" Dr. Cello asked.

Hiro took a seat on a couch.

"You taught GoGo how to fight, right?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, it was a while ago, but yeah," Dr. Cello said, "What, you wanna know how to fry an egg with your hands instead of a pan? 'Cuz it always hurts,"

Hiro raised an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"Well, seeing what's been happening lately has got me thinking," Hiro said, "I wasn't there for GoGo when she was attacked in her room because I was … dealing with something personal, and I couldn't even fight back against that guy tonight,"

"You can't blame yourself for this," Dr. Cello said, "That guy beat up GoGo too,"

"Yeah, I know, which is why I want you to train me," Hiro said.

"I haven't trained anyone in a while, plus from what you've seen; it's not enough," Dr. Cello said.

"Can't you do anything? Isn't there some kinda special training or something?" Hiro asked.

"I know a place few men go to and even fewer return from," Dr. Cello said, "Are you sure you're up for this? 'Cuz burning your hand on a skillet is always fun,"

"Focus!" Hiro said, "I'm sure about this,"

"Great, let's get a pan," Dr. Cello said.

"Come on, man!" Hiro yelled.

Dr. Cello sighed.

"You could die, Hiro," Dr. Cello said.

"If I can't protect the people I care about, then it wouldn't be worth living without them," Hiro said, "Plus, he's gonna kill us anyways, so what am I gonna lose,"

"Think about this and come back tomorrow with your decision," Dr. Cello said, "I've gotta hang glide backwards,"

Hiro shook his head and left the lab.

* * *

GOGO WALKED out of the shower in a towel and headed for her dresser. The window creaked open and she ran up to it, punching the intruder. The intruder screamed as he fell onto the bushes. She recognized the voice.

"Hiro?" GoGo said to herself.

GoGo opened the window and saw Hiro lying in pain on the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing?" GoGo yelled at him.

"I wanted to talk to you," Hiro groaned.

"At 2am? Ever heard of a phone call?" GoGo yelled.

"Yeah, it couldn't wait," Hiro said.

"I could've killed you just now," GoGo said, "Couldn't you knock?"

"You're dad would kill me," Hiro said.

" _I'm_ gonna kill you!" GoGo yelled.

Hiro fell off the bushes and groaned on the ground. GoGo sighed angrily.

"Could you come down here and help me out and stuff?" Hiro asked.

* * *

HIRO SAT on a chair in GoGo's room, holding his arm painfully. GoGo, now in a long shirt and shorts, sat on her bed.

"What couldn't wait?" GoGo asked.

"I'm leaving," Hiro said.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" GoGo asked.

"Things have been happening lately that I've got no control of," Hiro said, "My tech's useless now and I can't protect you,"

"I can handle myself just fine," GoGo said.

"You say you can, but you've been hurt a lot lately and I couldn't do anything about it," Hiro said.

"You can't control everything; I'm not your responsibility," GoGo said, "I can take care of myself,"

"Well, I should be there for you and I haven't," Hiro said.

"What's leaving got to do with protecting me?" GoGo asked.

"I asked Dr. Cello if he could train me and I have to give him my answer tomorrow," Hiro said, "He's gonna take me for special training,"

"You don't have to do this," GoGo said, "We can handle this guy,"

"Did you see what he did out there? He took Baymax out first, our biggest gun and he took the rest of us out in less than a minute," Hiro said, "We can't fight him the way we are and he's gonna kill us if we do nothing,"

"Hiro –,"

"I've lost too many people and all I have is you and Aunt Cass," Hiro said, "I'm not gonna lose anyone else,"

GoGo looked at Hiro concernedly and he looked her in the eyes with determination. She walked up to him and squatted before him, placing her arms around his neck.

"Well, since I can't stop you," GoGo said with a sigh, "Be careful and promise me you'll come back,"

"Promise," Hiro said.

GoGo kissed Hiro and hugged him.

* * *

HIRO ENTERED Dr. Cello's lab shouldering a large bag. Dr. Cello walked up to him, holding a cup of coffee with a fish hanging out of it.

"Too many references," Hiro said, "We'll get sued,"

"Yeah, sorry," Dr. Cello said, tossing the cup away, "So, you prepared?"

The cup crashed and Hiro looked at it.

"Why didn't you just put it on a table or something?" Hiro asked.

"Figured it'd just disappear," Dr. Cello said.

"Well, anyways, I've said my goodbyes and I'm all packed," Hiro said.

Dr. Cello grabbed Hiro's bag and struggled with him. Dr. Cello grabbed his bag, pulled out a pack of gummy bears, ate some and tossed the bag out the window.

"What the hell!" Hiro yelled, "I had my phone and laptop in there,"

"Well, too bad," Dr. Cello said.

"You are jerk," Hiro said.

"You won't need the tech where you're going," Dr. Cello said, "Although, a flashlight would be useful since there's no cable there,"

"Ugh, fine," Hiro said.

"Let's go," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello lifted up a lunch bag.

"What's that?" Hiro asked.

"Cass's favourite sandwich," Dr. Cello said.

"Why do you have that?" Hiro asked.

"No reason," Dr. Cello said uneasily, "Let's go,"

Dr. Cello pulled out his tablet and keyed in some coordinates. A portal opened before them and they walked into it.

* * *

DR. CELLO and Hiro walked down a path on snowy mountains.

"There once was a fish without a head. He was a great thinker and wore many hats," Dr. Cello sang loudly.

"Ugh, Dr. Cello … stop sing … ugh, forget it," Hiro said tiredly.

The two walked up to a large monastery. Dr. Cello and Hiro looked at the Ying and Yang symbol on the door.

"You pulled out all the stops on clichés, huh?" Hiro said.

"Yeah," Dr. Cello said, "Welcome to the Order of the Ninth Siege. Home to monks, ninjas and very nice hot springs … along with a gym, videogame centre and –,"

"Didn't you say there's no tech here?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dr. Cello asked.

Hiro sighed and folded his arms.

"Here we go," Hiro said.

Dr. Cello banged on the door and waited for an answer. The door swung open and an old man came out.

"Ah, Torikkusutā wa, anata ga modotte kimashita," The old man welcomed them, "Yōkoso,"

"Anata wa, nozonde iru masutā, watashi ga motte kita dareka ga tokubetsuna geijutsu o manabu tame ni arigatō," Dr. Cello appreciated his welcome and told him about Hiro.

"Kare wa wakaidesu," The old man was happy with his age, "Kanpekina nenrei. Ohairikudasai,"

* * *

DR. CELLO and Hiro treaded the halls of a large training arena filled with different martial artists doing different tasks. The old man led them down the arena.

"I had several trainers while I was here and I learned a lot," Dr. Cello said, "You'll have to learn in a month,"

"Well, I am a fast learner," Hiro said cockily.

"Namaikina koto wa arimasen," Old man disapproved his cockiness.

"This is not Applied Physics or Advanced Robotics," Dr. Cello said, "You have to put that out of your mind and brace yourself for what's coming,"

Dr. Cello stopped and pulled out his tablet.

"Where're you going?" Hiro asked.

"Back to SFIT," Dr. Cello said, "I'm not training with you,"

Dr. Cello opened a portal and walked towards it.

"I'll come for you in a month," Dr. Cello said and turned around, "Hey, kid; don't get cocky,"

Dr. Cello entered the portal and it closed.

"Musei kurō, koko ni kite," The old man said.

A young black man with a huge afro trotted up to the old man.

"Kashikomarimashita?" The young man said.

"Hiro, this will be your supervisor and he will assist you in your training," The old man said.

"Nice to meet you," Hiro said.

"This is one of our top pupils," The old man said.

"I'm Huey Freeman," Huey said, "Let's get started,"

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Dirt

THE MASKED man in a brown jacket flipped off a rooftop, landed on a dumpster and landed into an alley. He removed his mask, placed it in his jacket pocket, removed the jacket and folded it in his arms. He walked out of the alley and eased into a crowd of pedestrians in the street.

He walked up to an apartment building and entered it. He placed the jacket on a coat rack, removed his shoes and walked down the hall, bypassing a picture of his wife on a desk. He went into the kitchen then came out with a bottle of water.

The man walked up to his computer with a bottle of water and turned the computer on. He searched for the Big Hero 6 online and went through the results. As he went through, he found several witnesses claiming that the Big Hero 6 combated a black Baymax in the city, but found no pictures of it.

He searched for hours until he found a fuzzy photo taken from a phone of a black Baymax administering treatment to the Big Hero 6. He saved the page and began to wonder what was going on. He opened a word document entitled 'Big Hero 6 Intel' and typed in his findings on the black Baymax and the original red Baymax gone missing.

He did some searching online, leading him to look up the events of the blackout that led to the strange Big Hero 6 battle. He searched through several people complaining about the stuff they lost because of the blackout and news reports of the causalities caused by it. A lump formed in his throat and he continued his search.

He found a claim by someone who saw something leaving the Krei Tech ruins before everything went dark. He found only three other claims as other links had been pulled down.

He turned off the computer, grabbed a black coat and left the house.

* * *

THE MAN walked down the streets, shouldering a backpack and a woman smiled at him as she went by.

"Evening, Lucas," The woman said happily.

"Evening," Lucas, responded politely.

Lucas hailed a cab and entered it.

The cab pulled up to the Krei Tech ruins; Lucas disembarked and paid the driver. The cab drove off and he looked around to see if anyone was looking. He walked up to the gates and found it locked. He looked at the gate and it had some burn marks that melted part of it along with newly replaced mesh. He stepped back, looking around again. He ran up to the gate, climbed up it and flipped over, landing in the yard.

Lucas walked down the yard and saw the rubble strewn around. He opened his backpack and drew out a handheld scanner. He turned it on and waved it around the ground as he walked.

The scanner found readings of footprints that had faded out. The earliest of the detectable footprints dated back to a month. He pulled out his phone and jotted down the info. He walked on and his scanner beeped.

He clicked an icon on its screen and it showed readings of Tachyon particles dating back to the night of the blackout. He jotted down the info in his phone and walked on.

His scanner picked up fingerprints on the ground when lights flashed near him. He turned around and saw police cars around the fence.

"Stop right there," a police officer said, reaching for his gun.

Lucas pocketed his phone and scanner and ran off. The police officer opened fire and Lucas dived behind some rubble. The police officer ran up to the gate and Lucas used the chance to run to a wall. He ran up the wall and flipped over the electricity fence.

* * *

LUCAS SAT at his computer, busy at work. He hacked into the police archives and looked through the files dealing with the Krei Tech EMP bomb scandal. He searched through several files and found a file that had the location of the police station that was holding the EMP in forensic custody.

Lucas turned off the computer and walked into the hallway. He entered his room and opened his wardrobe. He picked up a suitcase, entered the code and unlocked it. It contained different kinds of weapons and several papers in its sleeve.

Lucas put on all black combat attire and armed himself with the weapons from the suitcase. He put on his black mask with crimson lines and closed the wardrobe.

* * *

A POLICE OFFICER sat on the hood of his squad car, talking on the phone. His car was parked in front of a doughnut shop.

"Yeah, I'm so gonna become commissioner," The police officer said.

"You're fresh out of training," A woman said on the other end, "They'll never let you become commissioner,"

"You just wait and see, because your man's about to –,"

The Crimson Phantom ran up to him, landed a flipping heel kick to the head and ran on.

"Get back here," The police officer yelled.

The police officer ran after the Crimson Phantom and pulled out his gun. He pushed people in the police officer's way as he ran. He stepped on a car, flipped over and kicked the police officer's shoulder.

"That's it!" The police officer said angrily.

The police officer opened fire on the Crimson Phantom who flipped over, spun laterally in midair and landed facing the police officer.

Pedestrians ran off as the Crimson Phantom and the police officer stared down. The police officer got to his feet, training his gun at him.

"You're pretty quick," The police officer said, "Put your hands in the air,"

"Make me," The Crimson Phantom said smugly.

The Crimson Phantom ran into an alley and the police officer chased him. He jumped on a dumpster, ran on it and jumped up to a stairwell.

The police officer fired at him as he pulled himself onto the stairwell and ran up it.

The police officer removed a cartridge from the gun, looking to add more ammo. The Crimson Phantom jumped off the stairwell and kneed him in the head. He rolled to his feet and looked at the police officer. He was unconscious.

The Crimson Phantom stretched his arms out and walked up to the police officer.

* * *

LUCAS WORKED at a desk in his house, carefully opening the police officer's badge. He replaced the policeman's photo with his and re-encased the badge.

Lucas sat at his PC and looked at schematics of the police precinct that was holding the EMP bomb that Krei Tech was accused of making. He typed on his keyboard.

* * *

LUCAS ENTERED a San Fransokyo Precinct around lunchtime and walked passed some police officers. A police officer at the main desk looked at him questioningly. He flashed his stolen ID and walked toward the hallways.

Lucas walked into a hallway and trotted up the stairs. He entered a hallway and looked at different doors on either wall. He walked up to a door with a sign saying 'FORENSICS LAB'. He jimmied the lock.

Three scientists worked in the lab. One scientist sat at a computer, keyboarding and another one looked at her.

"You sure you should be looking at that from time to time?" The scientist asked, "You're gonna get yourself in trouble,"

"I dunno, I just don't feel right about this," She said.

"Well, look it up on at home and don't get us in trouble," The other scientist said.

Lucas entered the room and the three scientists looked at him inquisitively.

"What're you doing here?" One scientist asked.

"You aren't cleared for this room," Another scientist said.

"Well," Lucas said cockily.

Lucas threw three devices into the scientists' necks that electrocuted them and knocked them out. He locked the door and placed a chair, jamming the handle.

He walked up to a desk and looked at the computer. He frowned and looked closely at the screen. He scrolled through the document and became surprised. The document contained evidence of the murder of a convict that the police kept secret.

He shook his head and keyboarded on a computer. He walked up to a shelf and typed in codes, unlocking it. He opened the shelf and pulled out a small EMP bomb. He gingerly placed it on a table and took a seat.

He typed buttons on the bomb and found that the bomb had not been yet been detonated. He drew out tools from a drawer and began to open it. He looked at the main circuit board and worked on it with his tools. He pulled out a scanner from his pocket and ran it over the bomb. The readings came on the device and he pocketed it.

The door handle shook roughly.

"Open the door, you're surrounded!" A police officer shouted from the hallway.

Lucas quickly closed the bomb and walked up to the shelf. The door shook violently as police officers bashed it with their shoulders.

"Open this door right now!" The police officer shouted again.

Lucas placed the EMP bomb in the shelf and entered a code, locking the shelf.

The police officers heard glass shatter and they kicked the door down. They entered the room, training guns around. One of them looked at a broken window and ran up to it. The others checked on the downed scientists.

The police officer looked down at the streets and turned to the others.

"He must've jumped out the window," The police officer said in his walkie-talkie, "Send cops around the block; we've got to catch this guy,"

"Send in a medic and have another team search the room and see what he stole," Another police officer said in his walkie-talkie.

The police officers ran out of the room.

The Crimson Phantom ran on the rooftop of the precinct. He removed gloves made of synthetic skin and tossed them aside.

* * *

LUCAS KEYBOARDED on his computer at home and hacked into SFPD archives. He went through forensic evidence and found evidence of the murder of an inmate.

Someone had shot him in the neck with a sniper rifle the night of the blackout and the police discontinued investigating the case. They scraped all the evidence and buried the body secretly.

He downloaded the information to his computer and sighed angrily. He held his chin and frowned.

* * *

A MONTH had passed and Hiro trained hard under the aegis of the Order's masters and the supervision of Huey. He had some trouble at first, but he picked up quickly. He learned hand-to-hand combat and avoided swordsmanship and other types of martial arts in order to train quickly enough and gain the skill to fight the Crimson Phantom. After all his hard training, he knew he was ready.

Hiro and Huey stared each other down in the middle of a fighting arena in the middle of students who watched them attentively. Hiro wore black trousers and was bare-chested, same as Huey. The differences were not very noticeable, but Hiro had gained some muscle since he began his training, along with some scars.

"Tatakai!" A master shouted.

Huey threw three rapid punches at Hiro who weaved through the first one and blocked the rest with his forearms while backtracking. He retaliated with a punch to the gut and Huey flipped out of the way. The two stared each other down.

Hiro threw a kick at Huey who dodged and threw a punch. He blocked and tried to leg sweep him. Huey jumped over Hiro and rolled to his feet. Huey threw three punches, four kicks and a roundhouse. Hiro dodged the punches, blocked two of the kicks, then flipped back four times, landing perfectly on his feet.

Hiro threw a punch at Huey who blocked it. Huey threw a punch at Hiro who grabbed his arm and punched him in the gut. Huey kicked Hiro, knocking him off his feet. Huey flipped over with a kick and Hiro rolled out of the way. Hiro threw three punches and Huey blocked them. Huey threw three rapid kicks, interchanging legs and forcing him to backtrack. He weaved through the first two kicks and rolled out of the way.

Hiro ran up to Huey, throwing three punches and threw kicks aimed at his head. Huey weaved swiftly through each hit and blocked some. Hiro kicked Huey's shin, knocking him to one knee and dropkicked him. Huey fell back, sliding on the floor and Hiro landed on his feet. Huey flipped to his feet and the two stared down.

Hiro ran up to Huey with a punch. Huey dodged, kneed Hiro and leg swept him. Hiro flipped to his feet and Huey flipped in the air and kicked Hiro in the head. Hiro fell over and struggled to get to his feet. Huey ran up to Hiro with a punch and the master stopped them

"Jūbun'na," The master said.

Hiro and Huey walked up to the centre of the arena and bowed to each other.

"You are ready, Hiro Hamada," The master said, "The –,"

"Please, don't give me a nickname," Hiro said, interrupting the master.

"Very well," The master said, "You have improved very well in the past month you have spent with us. Though a month is normally not enough, I believe you are ready to face this masked phantom,"

"Thanks," Hiro said with a bow.

"Good luck, kid. Doubt you can fight back after only a month of training, but you've done well," Huey said.

Huey walked away from Hiro.

* * *

HIRO AND Dr. Cello walked out of a portal into the 'Nerd Lab' and Honey Lemon, Dash, Fred, Cat, Wasabi and GoGo were waiting for them.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him, "How are you?"

"You sure have changed," Wasabi said, "Welcome back, bro,"

"The lone warrior back from his search for awesome butt-kicking powers," Fred said, "He will be able to defeat the gods of Chihuahuas and overgrown egg plants, just like the great Tacos Wasabi,"

Wasabi groaned.

"Hi, Hir – um ...," Cat said and thought hard, "Hi,"

The guys talked to Hiro excitedly and Dash stood there, looking at him blankly. He cocked his neck.

"You go somewhere?" Dash asked aloofly.

The guys looked at Dash with surprise.

"What?" Dash asked.

GoGo simply stared at Hiro, nearly dropping her jaw. Nothing much changed about the way he looked, but he had a presence about him that she really liked. Hiro seemed – if it was even possible – more confident and strong. He had a look in his eyes that drove her wild.

"Hey, GoGo," Hiro said, "How've you been?"

GoGo did not respond, trying to compose herself. Hiro smirked.

"You haven't forgot about me, right?" Hiro asked.

GoGo kissed Hiro deeply and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh, get a room," Dash groaned.

"I've missed you, Hiro," GoGo said.

"I've missed you too," Hiro said uneasily, "But, I'll miss you more if you kill me now,"

GoGo let go of Hiro who took deep breaths. She punched his shoulder and smirked.

"Look at you, with the … and the," GoGo said, looking for words to say.

GoGo failed to find anything to say and walked away embarrassedly.

The guys, excluding Dr. Cello, were shocked at GoGo showing a glimpse of uneasiness. Dash watched her walk away.

"Huh, that's a first," Dash said.

"Yeah," Wasabi said, still reeling.

"What just happened?" Fred asked.

"Never seen her wear earrings before," Dash said, "Come to think of it, I've never seen her ears before either,"

Cat tapped her fingers together like a worried child. GoGo took a seat.

"You ever seen a Mexican Taco before?" Cat said cutely.

GoGo frowned at Cat.

"I haven't," Cat said.

"Why is she here?" GoGo asked Fred.

Fred shrugged.

"Welcome back, dude," Fred said, tapping Hiro's shoulder.

"Thanks, it's great to be back," Hiro said.

"Lunch!" Fred yelled as he headed for the door.

"It's 10am," GoGo said.

Fred stroked his chin.

"Brunch!" Fred yelled.

The guys headed out the door and Hiro walked up to GoGo.

"You coming?" Hiro asked.

GoGo glanced at him then looked away from him. She left the room and he raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Hiro said to himself.

He shrugged.

"Brunch it is," Hiro said.

Hiro left the 'Nerd Lab'.

* * *

ALISTAIR KREI walked down his personal parking lot at Krei Tech Labs' HQ, accompanied by two bodyguards. He walked up to his car and searched for his keys.

"Damn courts," Alistair said, "Always adjourning for the next sessions. Wish this crap would just end,"

He found his keys and unlocked his car and a bullet suddenly hit one of his guards in the neck.

"What the –,"

A bullet hit his other guard in the neck and he quickly entered his car and drove toward the lot's exit.

The Crimson Phantom landed on Alistair's windshield, catching him off guard. He made a sharp turn and the Phantom flipped over the car. The Phantom threw two devices in Alistair's rear tires in mid air and landed on his feet.

Alistair's rear tires exploded and the car flipped over.

* * *

DR. CELLO addressed Hiro, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo and Dash in the 'Nerd Lab'. Honey Lemon was surfing the web on her phone.

"Things have been kinda quiet since Hiro was gone," Dash said, "Kinda convenient,"

"Actually, no," Dr. Cello said, "I did some digging and found that it seems that our masked friend –,"

"The Crimson Phantom," Fred said.

"The _Crimson Phantom_ has actually been pretty busy lately," Dr. Cello said, "He attacked a cop, infiltrated a SFPD precinct's forensic lab for God knows what and then aided the police in taking down a crime syndicate,"

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I jumbled up the order, but he did all that while you were doing your training," Dr. Cello said.

"He must be looking for something," Honey Lemon said.

"A beat down? 'Cuz I've been itching to give one since work's kept me busy," Dash said.

"How did he help the police take down a crime syndicate?" GoGo asked.

"Those criminal's he left hanging apparently had the locations of different hideouts for gangs in small papers put in their left pockets," Dr. Cello said, "He must be some kinda twisted artist because the papers were always in the left pocket and the logo's were always spray-painted on the left side of their bodies,"

"If only you could reach through TVs and just pull out the Phantom from any footage you find him in," Fred said, "Free pay-per-view, here I come,"

"You do realize that that sentence's so –," Dash tried to say.

"Just leave him; we don't want him to keep on yapping," GoGo said.

"It still confuses me," Dr. Cello said, "It's like he's playing the role of vigilante and criminal at the same time. How does that make any sense?"

Honey Lemon's eyes widened as she looked at her phone.

"Turn on the TV," Honey Lemon said.

"Why?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Krei Tech's been attacked," Honey Lemon said, "It's all over the internet,"

Dr. Cello picked up a remote and turned on the TV, putting it on the news network.

"We have just received word that Krei Tech labs has just been attacked," An Anchorwoman said.

"Turn up the volume," Hiro said.

Dr. Cello increased the volume.

"Police say that sounds of explosions were reported half an hour ago and that some officers were attacked by a masked criminal some people are calling 'The Crimson Phantom'," The Anchorwoman said.

Fred smirked.

"The internet never fails," Fred said.

"We're now showing you live footage from a parking lot at Krei Tech Labs," The Anchorwoman said.

Footage from a SWAT officer's headgear came on the TV. The officer entered the parking lot of and Alistair's burning car was overturned a few feet from them.

The SWAT officers ran up to the car and the officer looked down. Alistair's corpse laid on the ground with bullet holes on it. The head had a black and red Kabuki mask on it.

The guys watched in shock.

"What the hell's going on here?" Dr. Cello said.

"Is it just me or have we seen this before?" Wasabi asked.

"I sure haven't," Dash said.

Fred thought hard as he looked at the screen.

"Robert Callaghan!" Fred yelled.

"How's that possible? Wasn't he thrown in jail?" GoGo asked.

"Maybe he escaped," Honey Lemon said.

"I don't think someone like him would be able to escape prison without anyone noticing," Hiro said, "And even if he did, I'm sure he would exact his revenge without a trace left,"

"Then why a Kabuki mask?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know, but there is much more to the Crimson Phantom than we thought," Hiro said.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Delivery

LUCAS STOOD at a dining room table, looking at printed documents of the convict's murder splayed on it. He picked up different ones, reading them up.

He felt like he missed something and wanted to learn more, especially on why someone killed the convict. He confirmed his suspicions when he found a document detailing the bullet and the type of gun.

Lucas read the document closely and found that the bullet's source was completely untraceable and the gun was Soviet made. From all his research on Krei Tech, there had been no links with nations from Eurostralia or Russweden. He considered investigating the company further, but felt that there was still something fishy about the evidence, with or without the fact that the bullet was Soviet made. One thing he was certain about now was that Krei Tech was not responsible for the convict's murder.

He cursed as he walked across the room, stroking his chin and trying to think of his next course of action. He decided to get more evidence on the murder.

* * *

DR. CELLO and slim, raven-haired man were at a bowling alley. The man grabbed a bowling ball and looked at it.

"Did you know that ancient bowling balls were made of corn husks covered in leather and wrapped in string?" The man asked.

Dr. Cello looked at the man blankly.

"Remnants of them were made in ancient Egypt," The man said, "So primitive,"

"Sheldon, why should I care?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Because I am about to school you in the art of bowling," Sheldon said, doing things as he said them "Just take your position, focus on the target and take your shot,"

Sheldon focussed on the pins and sighed. He took his shot and the ball fell into a gutter. Dr. Cello raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that doesn't prove anything," Sheldon said, "I'm still right; Sir Flinders Petrie found objects in an ancient Egyptian tomb that were used in a crude form of bowling,"

"Watch," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello grabbed a bowling ball and took his position. He smirked and Sheldon frowned. He took his shot and knocked down all the pins.

"Easy," Dr. Cello said, "Smarts don't make you good at sports,"

"I'm appalled at your abhorrent disinterest in my knowledge of history," Sheldon said, "What're you going to do when aliens create propaganda to enslave us and you don't remember your history?"

"Beat you at sports," Dr. Cello said.

"Well, I'll be the only human to lead the revolution while you'll be a slave to the aliens," Sheldon said.

Dr. Cello looked at him smugly.

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm smarter than you," Sheldon said.

Dr. Cello chuckled as Sheldon left the bowling alley and began to leave as well. He took a seat and untied his bowling shoes when he heard a familiar voice.

"Stephen, didn't think we'd find you here," Hiro said.

Hiro, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Dash, Wasabi, Clarisse, Fred and Cat entered the bowling alley in their bowling gear.

"You call me Dr. Cello, we aren't on a first name basis," Dr. Cello said sternly.

"Okay, fine," Hiro said slightly surprised.

"But you can call me Stephen if you want," Dr. Cello said happily.

"Wait, what?" Hiro said.

"Don't call me that," Dr. Cello said sternly.

Hiro blinked confusedly.

"Hi, what were you doing here?" Cat asked.

"Uh, bowling," Dr. Cello said.

"I thought you were a scientist," Cat said.

"Yeah, I am," Dr. Cello said.

"Then why are you in a bowling alley?" Cat asked, "I'm confused,"

"You can't prove that I was bowling, so why are you asking?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I thought you said you were bowling," Cat asked.

"Exactly, so what makes you think I was?" Dr. Cello asked.

"You're confusing me," Cat said.

"I've got my eye on you," Dr. Cello said, his voice filled with suspicion.

Cat furrowed her brows.

"Okay, let's pick teams," GoGo said.

GoGo walked up to the lane computer.

"What team names should we pick?" GoGo asked.

"Pink!" Cat shouted.

GoGo raised her eyebrow.

"What? It's cute," Cat said.

"Bears versus Tigers," GoGo said.

"Isn't that a little violent?" Cat asked.

GoGo ignored her.

"Okay," Cat said, "Don't say I didn't warn you about claw marks after the game,"

"How will there be claw marks?" Honey Lemon asked.

"You tell me," Cat said, "I didn't give our teams the names,"

"You know that bears are reptiles?" Dr. Cello asked.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"What?" Dr. Cello asked back, "You can't tell? They are very claustrophobic,"

"I thought bears were mammals," Cat said.

"We all thought that," Fred said, "But Dr. Cello is right; they can be more!"

"If they have a family?" Cat asked.

GoGo shook her head.

"Yeah," Fred said, "A family of super Croco-bears,"

Hiro walked away from Dr. Cello and Fred.

"Okay, so the Tigers are Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred –," GoGo tried to say when Fred interrupted.

"I wanna be part of the Bears," Fred said.

"Okay, you'll be part of the Be–,"

"No, make it Godzillas!" Fred said.

"There's only two teams," GoGo said.

"Why not make it four, huh?" Fred asked.

"That'd pointless," Hiro said.

"Oh, really?" Fred asked, "What about Hydra? I wanna be part of team Hydra,"

Clarisse looked at her watch impatiently and turned to Wasabi who folded his arms.

"Does this happen a lot?" Clarisse asked.

"Yup," Wasabi said with a sigh.

"Ho, boy," Clarisse said.

Dr. Cello stopped the argument.

"Let's stop arguing about teams," Dr. Cello said, "Let's all be part of the same team,"

"Then how's that a competition?" Hiro asked.

"You tell me; I'm on my way outta here," Dr. Cello said.

"I thought you said you were bowling," Cat said.

"Okay, I'm out," Clarisse said.

Clarisse left the bowling alley and Wasabi followed her.

"Well, they're gone, happy, Fred?" GoGo said angrily.

"Yes, now we can have a Megazords team as well," Fred said.

Dash held the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"You killing the mood, dude," Dash said.

"Okay, sorry," Fred said, "I'll be quiet,"

"Okay, let's see," GoGo said, "Hiro, Dash and Fred will be the Bears and Honey Lemon, Cat and I will be the Tigers,"

"Cool," Fred said.

"Crap," Hiro said with a groan.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"This is totally a trap, bro," Dash said.

"What? Afraid of losing to a girl?" GoGo asked.

"I'm afraid of winning," Hiro said.

"Oh, really?" GoGo asked smugly, "Let's see what you got,"

"Bring it," Hiro said.

"You guys go first," Dash said then whispered in Fred's ear, "While I try to figure out a way to get outta doing this,"

"Just speed off," Fred said.

"I could, but it'll just piss Honey off," Dash said.

Hiro grabbed a bowling ball and got in position. He held the bowling ball in front of his face and looked closely at the pins. He threw the ball and got a 7-10 split.

"Nice," Fred said.

"Way to go, Hiro!" Honey Lemon said.

Cat clapped excitedly and Dash groaned.

"Yeah, couldn't help myself," Hiro said.

Hiro walked passed GoGo who frowned as she went to grab a bowling ball. He walked passed Dr. Cello who was watching attentively.

"Uh, Dr. Cello?" Hiro called.

"Yeah?" Dr. Cello responded.

"You wanna play?" Hiro asked, though he did not want him to at all.

"Nah, I'm good," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo took her shoot and she missed the pins.

"What?" GoGo yelled angrily, "What a rip!"

GoGo walked away angrily as Dash went to pick up a bowling ball. He walked passed Hiro and spoke to him in a low tone.

"Dude, you should've taken a dive," Dash said.

"I didn't plan to win," Hiro said.

"Maybe you should plan to lose next time," Dash said.

"Sorry, ain't happening," Hiro said.

Dash looked at GoGo from the corner of his eye and she was fuming.

"Well, get ready for a long night," Dash said.

Dash walked picked up a bowling ball and went into position.

"He is right, you know," Dr. Cello said.

"Well, losing isn't easy," Hiro said, "Why don't you play?"

"'Cuz the teams will be uneven and I don't wanna stir up the storm you just brewed," Dr. Cello said, "Also, because I've got a meatloaf in the oven,"

"Why'd you leave it there?" Hiro asked.

"What, you think I'm insane? Why would anybody leave a meatloaf in the oven and go out to a bowling alley," Dr. Cello said.

"You just said you did," Hiro said.

"And I will, right after I finished oxidizing this watermelon," Dr. Cello said.

Hiro got confused.

"That's a cup of coffee," Hiro said.

"Says you," Dr. Cello said, taking a sip of coffee, "I wonder where these pop up from,"

"Uh, you buy them," Hiro said.

"Why? Did the MPAA find my collection of cow stickers," Dr. Cello said.

"How and why in the hell would the MPAA do that?" Hiro said.

"That's what I'm saying," Dr. Cello said, "What with them always coming to make you pay on your mortgage?"

"That's a bank," Hiro said.

"NASA'S ripping off Microsoft?" Dr. Cello asked, "Well, somebody should sue, like KFC or something,"

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms, looking at Dr. Cello in confusion.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Hey, it's your turn, Hiro," Fred called.

"Just skip my turn," Hiro said absentmindedly and turned to Dr. Cello, "How'd we go from talking about bowling, to watermelons and then NASA?"

"We are the world!" Dr. Cello began singing.

"Stop singing!" Hiro said.

"Yeah, I hated that TV show," Dr. Cello said.

"That was a song!" Hiro said, his frustration building.

"Which is why the internet is better than a motorcycle?" Dr. Cello asked.

Hiro frowned, failing to follow what Dr. Cello was saying.

"Come on, Hiro, it's your turn," GoGo said.

"I gotta get going too," Dr. Cello said, "My favourite show's on,"

Hiro quickly picked up a bowling ball, got into position and got a perfect strike without paying attention. The guys cheered, except for Dash who groaned and GoGo who was getting fuming.

"He's really good," Cat said, "Way better than I am,"

"How? You did the exact same thing, only you were singing about ducks," Honey Lemon said.

"I know, aren't they cute?" Cat asked.

Hiro followed Dr. Cello out of the building and tried to understand what he was saying. No matter how much he tried, he could not get him to stay on topic and by the time they were out the door, he had a headache.

"Are you doing this just to piss me off?" Hiro asked.

"Doing what?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Saying this random crap all the time," Hiro said.

"What? Me, saying random stuff just to piss you off?" Dr. Cello asked playing dumb, "No, no way,"

Hiro furrowed his brow as he looked at him.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Dr. Cello said.

"Yeah," Hiro said, scratching his head in confusion.

Hiro went back into the bowling alley and Dr. Cello entered the parking lot. Sheldon stood in front of his car, waiting for him.

"I am very cross with you," Sheldon said angrily.

* * *

HIRO WALKED to his house and he was exhausted. Wasabi and Clarisse ditched the guys at the bowling alley and they all had to walk home, except for Dash who ran Honey Lemon to her place.

The night was not as fun as he had intended and he had wished he took Dash's advice to take a dive. It was not fun arguing with GoGo the whole time and neither was the walk home. Even if he had tried to lose, it would be difficult with GoGo's lack of aim. It baffled him how she was able to hit her targets in battle, but not at all in a game, least of all in darts. On a similar note, it confused Hiro more and more how Dr. Cello is a renowned physicist. He shook his head and just wanted to go home and rest.

Hiro reached a corner in across from his house and saw Aunt Cass's truck pull up to the driveway. He crossed the road and walked up to her as she disembarked.

"Oh, hey, honey," Aunt Cass said, "You have fun?"

"Yeah, sorta," Hiro said, "You went somewhere?"

"Just went to pick up stuff for the café," Aunt Cass said.

"Okay, I'll help you out," Hiro said.

Hiro and Aunt Cass picked up boxes from the back of the truck and walked up to the café. They entered the building and found a box of doughnuts on the table.

"That's odd," Aunt Cass said.

"What is?" Hiro asked.

"I don't remember leaving doughnuts on a table," Aunt Cass said as she placed her box on a table.

"Maybe you forgot it there," Hiro said, placing his box on a table.

Aunt Cass walked up to the box of doughnuts and recognized the name of the bakery.

"Oh, heh, silly me; I ordered these earlier," Aunt Cass said.

"For the café? 'Cuz that's way too little for the café," Hiro said.

"No, it's for me. I gotta eat sometimes," Aunt Cass said.

"Well, I'd like one then," Hiro said.

Hiro walked up to Aunt Cass and she reached to open the box. A 'click' sound came from the box the moment she touched it.

"What was that?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I dunno," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass opened the box and cocked her head when she looked inside.

"What's this?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Oh no," Hiro said fearfully.

Inside the box was a black and red Kabuki mask. Hiro turned the mask over and found a bomb underneath it.

"Crap," Hiro said.

"What's going on?" Aunt Cass asked.

Baymax tumbled down the stairs and smacked against a wall.

"Baymax?" Hiro said in confusion.

Baymax rolled to his feet, transformed into his battle gear and flew up to Hiro and Aunt Cass. He grabbed them and flew out the window as the bomb exploded.

Baymax landed on the sidewalk, holding Hiro and Aunt Cass in his arms. He got to his feet and placed them on the sidewalk. Aunt Cass walked slowly toward the café, which was now on fire.

"Oh my God," Hiro said.

"I sensed that you were in distress and came down and I saw the bomb," Baymax said, "I am sorry for your loss,"

Aunt Cass simply stood in front of the café and Hiro walked up to her.

"Aunt Cass? You okay?" Hiro asked.

"All that hard work," Aunt Cass said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "All those years. I've …,"

"Aunt Cass," Hiro said, holding her hand.

Aunt Cass wept bitterly and fell on her knees, covering her face with her hands. Hiro knelt beside her and hugged her. He tried to console her, but nothing helped.

Baymax walked up to the café and held out his hand. A hole opened in his palm and he sucked the air out of the building, putting out the fire. It was too little too late and most of the furniture in it was already burnt.

* * *

HIRO, AUNT Cass, Mochi and Baymax entered a small motel room. There were too beds and the entire room had insipid colours of brown and beige. It was a little run-down, but it was all they could afford at the moment.

Aunt Cass walked up to a window. She held Mochi closely to her chest as she looked outside. She had been silent the entire time since the cops came and when they got themselves a room at the motel.

She placed her hand on the window and looked outside solemnly. Hiro held her hand.

"Aunt Cass," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass did not respond.

"Look …, I know we've lost a lot, but at least the rest of the house's still standing," Hiro said, "We're gonna get through this,"

She still did not respond.

"Aunt Ca –,"

"I've lost everything, Hiro," Aunt Cass said.

"It's not over," Hiro said, "We could ask Fred, I'm sure he'd love to help us out –,"

"It's not that, Hiro," Aunt Cass said, "You remember your uncle George?"

"I remember," Hiro said.

"Good man, he always said that we'd be rich someday," Aunt Cass said, "He said that every day as he went to work and he told me that he'd get me the huge restaurant I'd always wanted. The café was a little bit smaller than I wanted, but it was a good start. You should've seen him, Hiro; he worked as hard as he could, taking night shifts and overtime at his little job and he finally got me the café. He bought everything there himself, but wanted me to specially pick out the furniture with him. He said that I was better at interior decorating than he was and so we went out and bought all the tables and chairs,"

A lump formed in her throat and she started crying again. Hearing her cry made Hiro miserable and he thought he would never hear it gain since Tadashi died.

"When he died, I visited his grave every day …, I couldn't take it," Aunt Cass said, her voice becoming hoarse, "You mother told me it was unhealthy and I needed to move on. I did and I decided to get rid of everything that reminded me of him. I still couldn't forget him. You know how you've told me that we should get a better place?"

"Yeah," Hiro said.

"And I said that we couldn't afford it?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Hiro said.

"Well, I could afford it then, but I couldn't let go of the house," Aunt Cass said, "George and I bought it and the café and it was the last thing we had together. I've been trying to forget him, but he still lingers there in the back of mind. I got Mochi because he always talked about how his parents never let him have a pet and that he loved cats,"

Aunt Cass shook her head and wiped a tear off her face.

"You'll never love anyone like the first, Hiro," Aunt Cass said.

She could not talk anymore as it continued to burn in her. Hiro directed her to sit and consoled her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass, I know it hurts a lot," Hiro said, "But, you need to let go of Uncle George,"

"How? He was everything to me," Aunt Cass said.

"Tadashi was the last member of my family and now he's dead," Hiro said, "I know it's hard, but you need to move on. It will only hurt if you keep holding on to him,"

"I've lost everything, Hiro; I can't do it," Aunt Cass said.

"You've got me," Hiro said, "You know, we've both lost stuff, maybe we've got something in common,"

Aunt Cass smiled slightly, tears still flowing.

"That's not funny," Aunt Cass said, smiling and wiping her tears.

"We're gonna be fine, trust me," Hiro said.

"Okay," Aunt Cass said with a nod.

Hiro smiled at Aunt Cass.

* * *

LUCAS WALKED up to his PC, sat down and turned it on. He hacked into SFIT's archives and looked at the student logs. He found an entry of Hiro Hamada and looked up the course he was taking. After some digging, he found the lab Hiro was in at Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab and got its schematics.

* * *

DR. CELLO was working late that night in his lab at SFIT as he was making some progress in his particle accelerator. He stretched and decided to get some coffee.

He left his lab and heard someone walking in the hall. He assumed it may have been Hiro or Wasabi and decided he would stop by and say 'hi'.

Dr. Cello headed to the 'Nerd Lab' and entered it.

"Hey, what're you doing here so –,"

He frowned as he saw the Crimson Phantom in the Lab. The Phantom turned to Dr. Cello who walked up to him.

"What're you doing here?" Dr. Cello asked.

The Crimson Phantom did not respond and stared him down.

"You don't want to talk?" Dr. Cello asked.

The Crimson Phantom threw a kick at Dr. Cello, who rolled under it. He kicked the Phantom, causing him to fall out the door and into the hallway. He followed him as he fell.

Dr. Cello threw two punches at the Phantom who weaved through them and punched him in the gut. Dr. Cello threw a kick at the Phantom who weaved through it; leg swept him and hit him with a palm thrust in mid air. He slid back on the floor and flipped to his feet.

The Crimson Phantom threw a roundhouse kick and Dr. Cello dodged and backhanded him. The Phantom kicked Dr. Cello in the side and he grabbed his leg as he did. Dr. Cello punched the Phantom and slammed him on the ground. He punched Dr. Cello and kicked him away, rolling to his feet.

Dr. Cello threw two punches and the Crimson Phantom blocked them. He continued with two kicks and the Phantom pushed the first away and weaved through the second. Dr. Cello threw three rapid punches and the Phantom swiftly blocked them with one arm. He kicked away Dr. Cello's arm, spun and kicked him in the head.

"You've become weak," The Crimson Phantom said.

Dr. Cello got to his feet and wiped blood from his mouth. The Crimson Phantom ran up to him.

Dr. Cello threw a punch at the Crimson Phantom who kicked his arm away, punched him in the face and gut and gave him two spinning roundhouse kicks, knocking him off his feet. He spat out blood and struggled to get to get on one knee.

"Stay down; I don't want to kill you," The Crimson Phantom said.

Dr. Cello got to his feet.

"I said stay down!" The Crimson Phantom said.

He kicked Dr. Cello in the gut. He groaned and turned over on the floor.

"Stay out of my way," The Crimson Phantom said.

The Crimson Phantom walked away and Dr. Cello struggled to sit up. The Phantom walked past the 'Nerd Lab' and tossed a bomb inside. It exploded and he disappeared in the smoke.

Dr. Cello recognized the Phantom's voice.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Crimson Phantom

HIRO WOKE up in the morning and reached out, fumbling for his alarm. He opened his eyes and realized that he had not fully accustomed to the fact that he was not in his room anymore.

He got out of bed and walked around the room quietly to avoid waking Aunt Cass. He grabbed his clothes from the wardrobe and smacked his head against the door.

"Ah … o-,"

Hiro covered his mouth to avoid saying 'ow'. He looked around and Baymax was in his travel case on the floor of the wardrobe. Other than awaking Aunt Cass, his activation at this moment would lead to the destruction of the wardrobe. He zipped his suitcase and entered the bathroom.

The bathroom was small and dirtier than it looked the night before. Seeing this made him worry about his house now.

The café was the only thing that had burnt, but he worried about there being more than one bomb in the house. As he began to dress up, he considered the possibility of a burglary since he realized they had forgotten to lock the house.

He finished dressing and looked around the room again. There was no way he would bath in the shabby place. He washed his face and left the bathroom.

* * *

HIRO WALKED to SFIT and it was more of a trek than it would be from his house. He detoured and stopped by his house to lock up and realized that he was getting late. He started running and arrived completely exhausted. He looked at his watch and it was 7: 30. He sighed angrily and entered the premises, thinking about how stupid he was for running when he had an hour left.

He walked up to Ito Ishioka Robotics when he felt someone suddenly grab him. GoGo hugged Hiro, let go and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Hiro asked.

"Don't do that to me, Hiro," GoGo said, "You had me worried,"

Honey Lemon hugged him from behind and held him very tightly.

"Oh, Hiro we were so scared!" Honey Lemon wailed, "We thought you were gonna die!"

"Yeah, but I'm still alive," Hiro said, straining, "For now,"

"Yeah, next time you're in trouble, you should call us," Fred said.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind," Hiro said, straining, "Just like the breath slipping outta me right now,"

Honey Lemon let go of him and turned to see his friends around him.

"What happened? We heard there was a fire at the Café," GoGo said.

"The Crimson Phantom attacked us," Hiro said.

"Is Aunt Cass okay?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Not really," Hiro said, "She lost all the furniture in the café and we don't know how much survived in the fire. We just packed up and went to a motel in case the house was attacked again,"

"Well, don't worry, bro," Fred said, "Mi casa e su casa, that's French for 'you can stay at my place till this blows over',"

"It's not, but that's sweet," Honey Lemon said.

"Thanks," Hiro said.

"What're we gonna do about this guy? He has to be stopped," GoGo said.

"The police said they'll investigate, so we'll just have to wait," Hiro said.

"Yeah, but he's still out there," GoGo said, "He attacked me and now he's attacked you; just who else is gonna be next?"

"She's right, man; we don't know his actual motives, but we do know he's out to get us," Wasabi said.

"Maybe let's talk to Dr. Cello, he's been looking in on the case so maybe he's got something," Honey Lemon asked.

"Sure," Hiro said.

The guys entered the building.

* * *

DR. CELLO STOOD in the 'Nerd Lab' and supervised a team of experts that were cleaning up the lab, doing a forensic sweep and were fixing equipment. Some students stood outside the lab, murmuring worriedly. The guys walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know," One student responded.

"Someone said the lab was attacked," Another responded.

"What?" Hiro exclaimed.

Hiro squeezed through the crowd of students and headed to the door. He tried to open and it was locked.

"You can't come in yet," Dr. Cello said from inside the room.

"It's us, Dr. Cello," Hiro said.

"Oh, come in," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello opened the door and the guys entered, to the dismay of some students who glared at them. The guys looked around in horror as most of their work was burnt. GoGo turned to her workstation and saw her burnt maglev bike.

"Oh, come on!" GoGo exclaimed angrily, "I just rebuilt that,"

"Who did this?" Hiro asked Dr. Cello.

"The Crimson Phantom," Dr. Cello said.

"Yeah, he's definitely after us," Wasabi said.

"When did this happen?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Last night," Dr. Cello said, "I caught him in he act and we fought,"

"I'm guessing you lost," GoGo said, judging from the bandages on his face.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough," Dr. Cello said.

Fred looked around.

"What's his endgame? What does he get from all of this?" Fred asked, "Did anyone get in trouble with someone?"

"Yeah, I got in trouble with a masked ninja psycho tech genius," Wasabi said sarcastically,"

Dr. Cello furrowed his brow, lost in deep thought. GoGo looked at him inquisitively.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" GoGo said.

"What?" Dr. Cello said, snapping out of it.

"Come on, Stephen; I know that look. Spill it," GoGo said.

"He said that I'd become weak and that he didn't want to kill me," Dr. Cello said.

"Why would he say you've become weak? You know him or something?" Honey Lemon asked.

"No, I don't," Dr. Cello said, "…, but I think I've heard his voice somewhere,"

"From the Order?" Hiro asked.

"The what?" GoGo asked.

"It's where I trained?" Hiro said to GoGo in a hushed tone.

"Maybe; I'm not sure, but it frightens me," Dr. Cello said, "This man knows too much about us and now he's making his move,"

"That's what we came here for," Hiro said, "We wanted to find out if you've got anything on the police investigation,"

"No, nothing," Dr. Cello said, "But, I've decided to look through their archives. Come with me,"

The guys followed Dr. Cello out of the lab and the experts inside closed the door, preventing the students from entering.

* * *

Dr. CELLO SAT at his computer, hacking into police archives. The guys sat, waiting for him to find something and Honey Lemon was unnerved.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Honey Lemon asked, "What if the cops track us?"

"Oh, they could track us if any of you did it, but they won't find me," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello continued keyboarding.

"Can you believe they killed off Jon?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I know, right? Thought they'd kill him in an epic war or something," Wasabi said.

"And that scene with Cerci," GoGo said.

The guys shuddered.

"Well, it's cool that they killed Stannis," Hiro said.

"You should stop watching that show," GoGo said.

"Shouldn't I say that to you too?" Hiro asked.

"I should say that to both of you," Wasabi said.

"How come you watch it? Didn't think you'd handle it," GoGo said.

"Ah, well," Wasabi said with a shrug.

"Still gonna have to wait a whole year," Honey Lemon said.

GoGo groaned and sat back.

"So, you find anything yet?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing much, but – ooh, hang on," Dr. Cello said as something caught his eye.

"What is it?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Someone else has hacked into the archives," Dr. Cello said.

"Was it him?" Hiro asked.

"Probably," Dr. Cello said.

"Can you trace it?" GoGo asked.

Dr. Cello did some keyboarding.

"No, can't put a trace on it," Dr. Cello said.

"So, what's in the visitors log," Hiro asked.

Dr. Cello did some digging in the SFPD archives.

"Oh, this is interesting," Dr. Cello said, "Apparently there was a huge breakout the night of the blackout,"

"How? There was no news of it," Honey Lemon asked.

GoGo thought hard and remembered something.

"It makes some sense," GoGo said, "There were lots of ex-cons rioting in the streets. Remember what Mr. Osamu said?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Honey Lemon said, "Poor man,"

"If there was a huge breakout, why was there no news of it?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, but something's fishy," Dr. Cello said, "Apparently the prison cells opened at 6:30pm, a few minutes before the blackout started,"

"Which means someone released them," Hiro said.

"What would someone get out of releasing a bunch of criminals," Honey Lemon said.

"This doesn't add up," Wasabi said.

Something else caught Dr. Cello's eye.

"Check this out," Dr. Cello said.

The guys walked up to Dr. Cello's computer.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"It may not be a big deal, but the night of the blackout, a scientist from Capsule Corp came to visit an inmate," Dr. Cello said.

"Who?" Hiro asked.

* * *

LUCAS SAT at his computer, checking through the SFPD archives and looked at the visitors' log. On the night of the blackout, an hour before it happened, a scientist from Capsule Corp visited Robert Callaghan.

"What the hell?" Lucas said to himself.

The log indicated that the scientist had brought Robert a gift and talked to him for ten minutes before leaving the prison.

* * *

FRED STEPPED back from the PC, wondering what to make of their discovery.

"Why would someone from Capsule Corp visit Robert Callaghan?" Hiro asked.

"This is weird," Honey Lemon said.

Fred paced around and looked at the TV that Dr. Cello forgot to turn off.

"Well –," Dr. Cello tried to say when Fred interrupted him.

"Look at this," Fred said.

The guys turned to the TV and Fred turned up the volume.

"After a series of attacks from a masked vigilante, now comes a robbery of unmatched proportions," An anchorwoman said.

"Yeah, hours ago, a heavily guarded offshore Krei Tech Labs Testing Facility suffered a burglary in which a gateway of a matter transporter was stolen. Police baffled as there were no signs of forced entry and surveillance feeds show no evidence of the theft, but scientists working there discovered that the gateway was missing," An anchorman said.

The newscasters continued speaking as footage from the refurbished Silent Sparrow Testing Facility.

Dr. Cello frowned and got up from his seat.

"What the hell?" Dr. Cello said.

"Okay, can somebody connect some dots, man, 'cuz I can't think up a villain plot in this," Fred said.

"I made a petition and the law was enacted, banning any matter transportation experiments in Amersia," Dr. Cello said, "Why are they still carrying out Project Silent Sparrow?"

"Rules don't apply to a man like Krei," Fred said.

"Do you think it was him?" Hiro asked.

"No, theft isn't his style," Dr. Cello said.

"Yeah, and we thought he was only after criminals, but he attacked cops," GoGo said, "You can't assume anything with that guy,"

Another news report began and Dr. Cello turned to the TV.

"Well, looks like it's not over yet," Dr. Cello said.

* * *

LUCAS NEEDED to go and investigate Capsule Corp and even if it meant going to another state to do so, so be it. He packed his bags, took a cab, and was on his way to the airport.

His phone beeped and he checked it. It was a burglary alert from his old house.

"Turn around!" Lucas yelled.

"You sure?" The driver said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lucas said.

"Okay," The driver said, unsure of what Lucas was doing.

The driver turned around and took He back to his house. He hastily got out of the cab and returned to his apartment, nearly leaving his bags behind.

* * *

DR. CELLO, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi and GoGo watched the news report and were baffled.

"We've just received word that the Silent Sparrow gateway has been found right in the suburbs across the bay. Joe, what do you make of this?" The anchorwoman said.

"I have no idea; I'm speechless. Whoever pulled off this crime must be some kinda Houdini or something," The anchorman said.

Footage came onscreen of the backyard of a small house in which the massive gateway stood. Police vehicles were amassing around it.

"Well, look at this, it appears a weird coincidence has occurred. We've just received word that this house is only a few blocks from a house that had exploded just days ago during a gang war that the Big Hero 6 had averted," The anchorwoman said.

"What are the odds?" The anchorman said.

The news report continued and the guys were confused.

"What the hell is this?" Hiro asked.

"Crimson Phantom's getting pretty sloppy," GoGo said.

"If by sloppy, you mean confusing the hell outta all of us, then yeah, he is," Dash said.

The guys got startled as Dash stood beside them eating popcorn.

"Dash! It's been so long!"Honey Lemon squealed as she hugged him.

"Yeah, we could use your help on this case," GoGo said.

"Well, it's gonna be even longer," Dash said as he looked at his watch, "My break's about over. Guess I wasn't fast enough,"

"It's not fair, we never get to hang out anymore," Honey Lemon said, pouting cutely.

"Yeah, sorry, there's nothing I can do about it," Dash said.

Honey Lemon sighed.

"Promise," Dash said and he pecked her, "I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"'Kay," Honey Lemon said with a giggle.

Dash ran off and Hiro groaned.

"Great! What now?" Hiro said exasperatedly, "How're we gonna get anything done without Dash?"

"We can't wait for him to get a day off at work," Dr. Cello said, "We're going to find out what's going on,"

Dr. Cello walked back to his computer.

"How?" Hiro asked.

Dr. Cello started searching through the police archives.

"I'm gonna find the address of the house that blew up during the gang war and we'll find the house where the gateway's popped up," Dr. Cello said.

"How's that gonna help us find the Crimson Phantom?" Fred asked.

"Come on, this has to be connected to him," Dr. Cello said, "All this starts happening and then –,"

Dr. Cello frowned and stopped typing.

"What is it?" GoGo asked.

"The house that blew up belonged to Dave Callaghan," Dr. Cello said.

"What the hell?" Fred said.

"Who's he?" Hiro asked.

"Robert Callaghan's son," Dr. Cello said.

"So, the Crimson Phantom's after Robert Callaghan? Why?" GoGo asked, "Then what does stealing the Silent Sparrow gateway got to do with it?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello typed on his keyboard and waved his phone by the CPU. Dr. Cello's phone beeped.

"I've found the address of the house where the gateway popped up," Dr. Cello said.

"Okay, let's suit up," Hiro said.

The guys left the lab.

* * *

SEVERAL POLICE vehicles parked around a house along with news vans and helicopters in the air. The police closed off the area and redirected traffic.

The Crimson Phantom stood in an alley across from where the police were.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Decisions

THE BIG Hero 6 team flew out to Lucas Winston's house, following the address Dr. Cello got for them. Baymax, as usual, carried everyone and the guys decided that Dr. Cello should stay behind and monitor them from his lab.

"Do we have any plan to take this guy down?" Wasabi asked.

"There's no plan I could think of," Hiro said, "I have no idea how he intercepted our systems and Tony's tech is too advanced for me to recalibrate. Let's just hope we can find a weak spot on him on the field."

"We are so dead." Wasabi said.

"Yup." GoGo said.

"Come on, we're superheroes, we always win." Fred said.

"Yeah, and the Phantom took us out without a sweat and we lost to that Nazar freak." GoGo said.

"Well, the world's not gone yet, which means he didn't succeed." Fred said.

"Also means we still lost." GoGo said.

"Well, there's no guarantee we're gonna find him at all." Wasabi said.

"And that's a good thing." Fred said.

"Who am I kidding? We're gonna find him, I know it," Wasabi said, beginning to panic.

"Calm down; we're gonna be fine," Hiro said.

* * *

SEVERAL POLICE officers lay unconscious on the ground. Some of them had bullet wounds and others had stab wounds. Bullet holes and bang marks riddled the police vehicles. An officer grunted, fell over and died.

The Crimson Phantom walked slowly across the driveway, manoeuvring around the corpses. He pushed his door open and looked around the house. Broken glass cracked under his feet as he walked. He looked to his left and his wife's picture was in pieces. The Phantom tightened his fists until his knuckles turned white under his gloves. An engine whined and the whirring of propellers sounded around the house. An explosion blared from the next house.

He walked gingerly toward the kitchen, looking at the furniture torn up on the floor. The life and home he made was now in shambles.

He went out the back door and opened it gently. He entered the yard and saw a large circular portal gateway standing in the backyard. All its cables were cut off in a way that was too clean to him, as if they were made that way.

He looked around and something caught his eye. He walked up to it and picked it up. It was an open Capsule Corp capsule.

"What's this doing here?" He said to himself.

The sound of jetpacks landing came from the driveway and he pocketed the capsule.

Baymax landed on the driveway of the house and the guys got off him. GoGo looked around at the carnage.

"It's him alright." Hiro said.

"Oh man." Wasabi said fearfully.

"Whoa." Honey Lemon said as she looked around.

"Come on, we can take him." Fred said with zeal.

"Were you there when he beat us up?" Wasabi said.

"Doesn't mean we can't take him." Fred said.

"Come on, let's move." Hiro said.

The guys walked down the driveway, through the house and entered the backyard, finding the gateway.

"How the hell did he get it all the way here without a trace?" GoGo asked.

"This is nuts." Hiro said.

"I'm picking up something," Baymax said, "Footprints; he was here."

"You scanned him?" Honey Lemon asked.

"If he did, why couldn't we track him this whole time?" GoGo asked.

"You know, I don't know why, but I still haven't gotten to fixing his long-range scanners yet." Hiro rubbed the nape of his neck embarrassedly.

"Well, you should," Wasabi said, "If we make it outta here alive."

"Where's he headed?" Hiro asked.

"I cannot pinpoint his location, but I can follow him using his footprint trail." Baymax said.

"That should do," Hiro said, "Come on, let's go."

The guys climbed on Baymax and he flew up. He looked around and footprints appeared in his scanner, on walls, fences, rooftops and some sidewalks. He started following them from the air. The footage from his scanner appeared in each teammate's headgear interface.

"He's fast." Wasabi said.

"Like some kinda spider." Fred said.

"Where's he going?" Honey Lemon asked.

Hiro looked at the direction they were flying toward.

"Hey, Baymax, have we been here before?" Hiro asked.

"You recognize the area?" Honey Lemon asked.

"If it's where we're going, then I do." Hiro said.

"The trail stops here." Baymax said.

Baymax hovered over an abandoned warehouse. Hiro looked down at it.

"What is this place?" GoGo asked.

"This is where Baymax and I first found Robert Callaghan reproducing my micro-bots." Hiro said.

"Could've called the cops, had 'em close off the place." GoGo said smugly.

"Yeah, telling them didn't work out at first and then I kinda forgot." Hiro smiled impishly.

"Well, now the new villain's in the old villain's lair." Fred said.

"Does this stuff get any more cliché?" Honey Lemon said, "Villains really gotta stop hiding in warehouses."

"Clichés, it's a part of villainy, just like kidnapping." Fred said.

"Good thing this one isn't 'cuz I'm pretty sure I'd be the one you'd have to save." GoGo said, "Like that'd ever happen."

"How do you know?" Wasabi asked.

"They always go after the girl." GoGo said.

"Yup." Fred said.

"She's not the only girl here." Honey Lemon mumbled, taking offence.

"Don't talk about that, the Phantom might hear us," Hiro said, "He knows so much about tech, he may have bugged us or something."

Hiro frowned and GoGo sensed that he was afraid. She tapped his shoulder and he feigned a smirk.

"Scan the building." Hiro said.

Baymax did a scan of the building and spotted the Crimson Phantom it. The building seemed empty and there were boxes he could not see through.

"He's in there, there are no weapons in the building," Baymax said, "X-Ray scans could not penetrate some boxes."

"It's gotta be a trap." Fred said.

"Scans detect that it is safe to proceed." Baymax said.

"Okay." Wasabi said uneasily.

"Take us down, Baymax." Hiro said.

Baymax landed in front of the warehouse. The guys got off him and Hiro walked up to the door. It was locked.

"Gummy Bears." Hiro commanded.

Baymax's eyes glowed red. GoGo chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Hiro yelled.

Baymax shot a rocket fist at the door, breaking it into pieces. The guys walked through the door and looked around the dim building.

"Where is he?" Hiro asked.

Baymax pointed to a higher platform nearby and he and Hiro flew onto it. The Phantom stood on the other end of the platform and turned to them.

"So, here you are," Hiro said.

The Phantom did not respond.

"You took the law into your own hands and hanged criminals all over the city, instilling fear. You've helped the cops take down criminals and now you're attacking cops and you've murdered Alistair Krei," Hiro said, "But nothing amounts to you attacking my family and attacking my friends. You are going to pay."

Hiro pointed at the Crimson Phantom and Baymax flew toward him. The guys climbed up a ladder and ran up to Hiro. Baymax threw a punch at the Phantom who flipped out of the way. He threw a device in Baymax, causing him to short out and slam on the ground. Baymax deactivated and the Phantom walked toward the others.

"I told you we're gonna die," Wasabi said.

The Crimson Phantom drew out devices from his sleeves.

"So, is this how you're gonna do this? Beat down a bunch of unarmed kids?" Hiro taunted, "Fight like a man."

The Crimson Phantom withdrew the devices and chuckled.

"Alright." The Phantom ran towards them.

GoGo skated up to him and his eyes flickered. In his headgear interface, she moved much slower than she actually was. She threw a maglev disc at him.

The Phantom dodged the disc and rolled out of her way. Fredzilla shot flames at the Phantom and he flipped over them. GoGo skated up to him and he dropkicked her, hurling her back.

Hiro flew up to the Phantom who jumped up and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him to the ground. Honey Lemon threw a Chem. Ball at the him, slamming him to a wall and covering him in a thick, black substance.

GoGo threw a maglev disc at the Phantom and he moved his head out of the way, letting it stick to a wall. Hiro got to his feet and aimed his repulsors at him. The Phantom's suit heated up and the substance melted off him. Hiro fired at the Phantom and he rolled out of the way.

"Spread out!" Hiro ordered.

The guys surrounded the Phantom and attacked him from all sides. Wasabi threw a punch at the Phantom who dodged and kneed him, tossing him away. GoGo threw a maglev disc at the Phantom who grabbed it and tossed it at Honey Lemon. She dodged it and threw a ball at him. The ball pulled the Phantom magnetically, flinging him toward a wall. He threw a device at the ball in mid air, shorting it out. The Phantom landed on his feet and flipped in the air, over the flames Fredzilla shot at him.

The Phantom threw a device at Fredzilla's foot, sending a wave of electricity through his body.

"Fred!" Honey Lemon cried.

Fredzilla fell on the ground and contorted as the device continued to electrocute him. Honey Lemon ran up to him and the Phantom reached for a device in his jacket. Hiro flew up to the Phantom and kicked him in the head.

Honey Lemon looked at Fred and began to panic as the device continued electrocuting him. She grabbed it and it electrocuted her. She shook her hands and blew on her singed fingers. She looked around and saw Baymax lying on the ground across from her.

"Okay, here goes nothing," She said uneasily.

She grabbed the device and endured the shock it sent through her arm. She pulled the device that dislodged slowly from the armour of Fred's leg. She screamed in pain as she pulled the device out. She dislodged the device and tossed it away. She breathed heavily and fell over, having a slight fit. She struggled to look at the fight.

The Phantom blocked two forearm strikes from Wasabi and backhanded him. GoGo skated up to him, he grabbed her and threw her on against wall. Hiro flew up to the Phantom and punched him. GoGo tried to leg sweep the Phantom and he flipped over her and punched her onto the ground. Hiro fired sonic beams at the Phantom who flipped out of the way.

The Phantom ran up to Hiro, weaving through the sonic beams he shot at him. Hiro directed micro-bots to wrap around him and pin him to the ground.

Hiro, GoGo and Wasabi walked up to the Phantom and looked at him.

"Not so powerful now, huh?" Wasabi said smugly.

"Let's see who's under the mask." GoGo said.

GoGo reached for the Phantom's mask and the platform shook violently.

"What the hell?" GoGo said in surprise.

Hiro looked at Baymax and his body was surging. His palms pressed against the floor and vibrated rapidly.

"Oh no," Hiro said.

"What's happening?" Wasabi asked.

"Baymax's seismic shock gloves," Hiro said, "The Phantom activated them."

"Worst power ever," GoGo said.

"At least," Honey Lemon said weakly, "Tony didn't actually give me pocket dimensional balls. Now that would've been a disaster."

"It'd be worse if he got control of those." Fred said weakly.

"Yeah, yeah, that's funny – run!" Hiro yelled.

The guys ran towards the ladder and the end of the platform and the floor cracked. The floor broke through underneath them before they could reach there and they all plummeted.

The world slowed around Hiro as he fell. Debris, pieces of metal, crates and pieces of the guardrail seemed to float slowly around him. The guys were falling gently in his eyes and looked peaceful, even though they were falling to their possible deaths. He was at this moment again as he had to decide who was more important to him.

There were two fliers in his team and one of them fell helplessly as well. He could fly and grab his friends one by one, but he would not be fast enough. There was less than 60 feet between them and the ground and he had to act fast. Right now, he was only fast enough to catch one person. Some of his friends could land on their armour and survive, so Fredzilla was safe, but he had to decide who among the rest of them to save.

As he approached the ground, Hiro decided that GoGo was more important.

He flew up to her and caught her as the others crashed on the ground.

Hiro landed slowly and GoGo looked at him as he held her in his arms. She looked into his eyes and felt dumb as she smiled at his heroism. That quickly faded as she looked at the others on the ground.

"Oh crap."

He set her on her feet and she looked around fearfully. Baymax laid on rubble, Honey Lemon laid on her face, unconscious and bleeding from her mouth and Wasabi laid on his shoulder, coughing badly.

"Oh my God," GoGo said, "Guys?"

"I'm okay!" Fred said weakly.

Fred sat up weakly and strained to sit up.

"The armour works," Fred said, "Cushioned the shock and fall, but still gotta headache."

The Crimson Phantom struggled to his feet, but sustained far less injury than the rest of the group.

"No, I'm not!" Fred went unconscious.

"You'll pay for this!" GoGo yelled.

GoGo skated up to the Phantom who lifted her by her neck, kneed her in the gut and backhanded her. Hiro flew up to the Phantom who threw a device at his chest, electrocuting him.

The Phantom lifted GoGo, ripped off her helmet and punched her out. Hiro ripped the device out of his breastplate and it electrocuted his arm. Hiro tossed the device and struggled to his feet. He watched as the Phantom tossed away GoGo's limp body.

Hiro screamed angrily as he shot his palms out. His repulsors fizzled as he tried to shoot out sonic beams.

"So, it's you and me now." Hiro said angrily.

"So, it seems." The Phantom said.

Hiro flew up to the Phantom with a punch and he dodged and grabbed his leg. The Phantom threw Hiro on the ground and flipped over with a heel kick aiming for his head. Hiro rolled out of the way and onto his feet. The Phantom got to his feet and stared him down.

"Come on!" The Phantom taunted.

Hiro flew up to him and threw two kicks, which the Phantom blocked. The Phantom backhanded him, Hiro blocked and the Phantom kicked him in the head. Hiro stopped his fall with his jetpack and tackled him toward a wall. The Phantom elbowed Hiro in the back, wrapped his arm around his neck in mid air and slammed his head on the ground.

The Phantom flipped to his feet and Hiro turned in pain on the ground. The helmet cushioned the blow, but it still hurt. The Phantom threw a kick and Hiro jumped out of the way. The Phantom elbowed his shoulder and kicked him away. He flew up to him with a punch and he blocked, twisting his arm. The Phantom lifted Hiro and tossed him away.

Hiro struggled to his feet, clenching his arm painfully. The Phantom ran up to him and Hiro scanned him. Hiro punched his right thigh and grabbed it, shocking him with his damaged repulsor.

The Phantom screamed in pain and fell over. Hiro got on one knee and punched his thigh repetitively, getting screams of pain with every punch. Hiro grabbed a dagger from a sheath on the Phantom's leg and pinned him down. Hiro held the dagger to the Phantom's neck, ready to stab him.

Hiro held the dagger tightly, shaking as he tried to decide what to do next. Memories of him murdering the man during the blackout flashed in his mind and he backed out. Hiro stood and looked at the Phantom in distress and frustration.

GoGo came to and struggled to sit up. She looked at Hiro standing over the Phantom.

"What're you waiting for?" GoGo shouted.

Hiro turned to GoGo and the Phantom used the chance to reach for a weapon. Hiro threw a dagger into the Phantom's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"You have questions to answer." Hiro said angrily.

Hiro walked up to the Phantom and roughly pulled his jacket off him, ripping its sleeves off as he did. Hiro tossed the jacket on the ground and kicked his chest.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking us?" Hiro yelled angrily.

"Take him down," GoGo said as she walked up to him, "He's a monster."

The Phantom breathed heavily as he knew he was cornered. With his leg and arm injured, there was no way he could get away in time. He ripped the dagger out of his arm and sat up.

"I'll finish him off," GoGo said as she lifted her arm.

The Phantom pressed a button on his glove and the armour on her battle gear dismantled and fell on the ground.

"That's it!" Hiro said as he ran up to the Phantom.

"Stop!" The Phantom yelled, stopping Hiro in his tracks, "I'll talk."

The Phantom ripped the mask off his head, revealing his face to them. Hiro frowned angrily. He had seen his face when Dr. Cello mentioned the address of the house that exploded.

"You're … Dave Callaghan." Hiro said angrily.

"And Lucas Winston." Dave said.

"What are you talking about?" GoGo asked.

"Years ago, when the accident happened at Krei Tech, I was a scientist working on the Silent Sparrow experiment," Dave said, "When my sister –,"

"Abigail?" GoGo asked.

"Yes, when my sister ended up in that dimension, I knew something was wrong and I decided to go dark and lay low," Dave said, "I changed my identity and moved away."

"Only a few blocks from your old house?" GoGo asked smugly.

"Money doesn't come easy." Dave said.

GoGo nodded and shrugged.

"My father was always angry about losing her and wanted revenge. I told him it was a bad idea, but he did not listen to me and look where he ended up," Dave said.

"Just like you will end up," Hiro said.

Dave frowned angrily.

"You took him down because he would not let it go," Dave said, "When you put him away, I decided my wife was more important and I did not want to leave her alone. When a man killed her during the blackout," Dave said, "I took my revenge."

"So, that was you?" Hiro asked, remembering that he saw him stab a man in an alley.

"Wait a minute; I knew I'd seen you before," Dave said, "I should've killed you back then."

"Just take him down," GoGo said, "I'm tired of seeing his ugly face."

"It's not just about revenge anymore," Dave said, "This is far bigger than me."

"How?" Hiro said, interrupting GoGo from speaking.

"My father is dead." Dave said.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"He was murdered and the police covered it up. I thought it was Krei Tech and I killed Alistair as revenge … I was wrong," Dave said, "Something else is going on; Robert was killed by a Soviet made gun with a shot in the neck and Krei Tech has no deals with Russweden. They are after me."

"Who is 'they'?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, but somebody's after me." Dave said.

"Why should we believe you?" GoGo asked, clearly getting impatient.

"Whoever is doing this planted the Silent Sparrow gateway in my backyard," Dave said.

"Oh really?" GoGo asked disbelievingly.

"You honestly think I could've stolen a gateway cleanly without a trace and then would place it in my backyard for everyone to see?" Dave asked.

GoGo did not respond, not willing to admit that she did not believe he stole the gateway.

"Then how was the gateway stolen?" Hiro asked.

Dave pulled out the Capsule Corp capsule and tossed it at Hiro. Hiro caught it and looked at it.

"Capsule Corp." Hiro said as he recognized the company logo.

"A scientist from Capsule Corp visited my father –,"

"On the night of the blackout," Hiro said, realizing a connection, "Something strange is going on here."

"It's not just that; whoever is doing this also wants to take down Krei Tech," Dave said, "There has been a scandal over an EMP bomb being responsible for the blackout and evidence points to Krei Tech. I checked the bomb and had nowhere near enough power to do so and it had never been activated."

"Yeah, I can vouch for you there." Hiro said.

"The case is over because I killed Alistair, but there's more going on." Dave said.

Hiro tried to think.

"Who cares if he's right? He still attacked us." GoGo said.

Dave calmed his breath and composed himself. It was over for him now and he knew it.

"I was angry, just like my father and I wanted revenge when my wife died," Dave said, "I took out the criminals and avenged her, but it wasn't enough for me. I attacked you kids because I wanted to avenge my father …, I thought I was doing the right thing. I attacked all the wrong people and I've become exactly who I hated; a criminal."

"And you're the criminal we're gonna take out," GoGo said, "Do it Hiro, kill him."

Hiro turned to GoGo and looked her in the eyes. She was serious.

"You can't be serious," Hiro said.

"I am; he attacked us, he put my father in a coma," GoGo said, "He would kill us if he had a chance. He almost killed Aunt Cass."

Hiro looked away from her and tried to think. He sighed angrily.

"Remember what you said when I wanted to kill Callaghan?" Hiro asked, "We are gonna catch the guy, that's it. We've caught him; he has nowhere to go."

"Oh, I'm going somewhere." Dave said.

Hiro turned to Dave who was now on his feet.

"I was on my way to Capsule Corp HQ to investigate and find out what's going on." Dave said.

"That's all the way in another state," GoGo said.

"It'll be worth it to find out who's behind all this." Dave said.

Hiro frowned and tried to think through all of this. GoGo looked at Hiro and was shocked.

"Are you even considering this?" GoGo asked, "This man is a liar. Even if he isn't, he attacked all of us, you and took Aunt Cass' life's work. He attacked me and put my father in a coma. If my father was not there, he would have killed me."

"There is more going on here, GoGo," Hiro said, "It's not just about him."

"You told me that your world would never be the same without me; well, he would have made it happen," GoGo said, tears welling up in her eyes, "If you truly love me, you will avenge me."

"GoGo, do you know what you're asking me to do?" Hiro asked, "You're asking me to kill him."

"It's not like you haven't done it before." GoGo said.

Hiro looked away from GoGo and she covered her mouth. GoGo started to cry, regretting what she had just said.

"Choose Hiro …," GoGo said, "Him or me."

Hiro frowned and did not answer her. GoGo wiped her tears and tried to compose herself.

"Goodbye, Hiro." GoGo said.

GoGo walked away and Hiro watched her leave. He turned to Dave who was waiting for his answer. Hiro picked up Dave's mask and tossed it to him.

"Let's go." Hiro said.

He left the warehouse and Dave followed him. Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred had come to moments ago and heard the entire conversation.

"Hiro," Honey Lemon said solemnly.

* * *

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Consequence

HONEY LEMON, Wasabi and Fred lifted Baymax's plush body after deactivating him. They made their way out of the warehouse when a portal opened before them.

"Oh, man!" Fred yelled, "I'm outta here!"

Fred lifted Baymax by himself and tossed him aside.

"Every man for himself!" Fred yelled.

"I'm still here!" Honey yelled angrily.

Wasabi watched as Fred ran away, screaming and wailing his arms around in a panic. Dr. Cello stepped out of the portal and the guys calmed down.

"Oh, Dr. Cello, it's you." Wasabi said.

"We kinda thought you weren't there." Honey said.

"No, I was watching the whole time," Dr. Cello said, "What, you forgot?"

"Why didn't you help us?" Wasabi asked exasperatedly.

"What was I supposed to do? I was lost." Dr. Cello said.

"What about Hiro? You know where is?" Honey asked.

"I do." Dr. Cello said.

"Let's go after him." Wasabi said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Dr. Cello said, "They're on the move and we don't know exactly where they're going … also, this teleportation device's hard as hell to use."

"They're going to Capsule Corp's headquarters." Wasabi said.

"Still don't know the exact one," Dr. Cello said, "We can track him and teleport to his location when he arrives. It'll be a little bit easier if he's not on the move."

"We have to wait." Honey said.

Dr. Cello nodded.

"What's next?" Wasabi asked.

"Let's go back to the SFIT in the meantime." Dr. Cello said.

"Okay." Wasabi said.

Honey looked around.

"Where's Fred?" Honey asked.

* * *

GOGO SAT at Kaien's bedside in the hospital, still wearing her battle gear. She needed to talk to someone and the doctor said that he was coming out of his coma and would wake up soon.

"So, that's what happened," GoGo said with a sigh, "What do I do?"

"Talk less, think more," Kaien said, "Did you forget that?"

GoGo shook her head.

"Hiro was in a tight corner and you put him there." Kaien said.

"How? It was a simple choice," GoGo said.

"You're not listening to yourself. From what you've said, there's something bigger going on." Kaien said.

"But that man put you in a coma; he had to be stopped." GoGo said.

"I'm alive, so you didn't need to take revenge. You were trying to take the law into your own hands, just like he was." Kaien said.

GoGo sat back and frowned, angry at the fact that he was right. He sat up slowly.

"Murder is murder, justice or not and someone ends up dead at the end of the day. It doesn't make anything better whatever the reason." Kaien said.

GoGo tried to say something, but he failed to mouth any words.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Hiro made the right choice." Kaien said.

"Dad, -,"

"Listen, whatever's going on is deep and complicated," Kaien said, "If he chose to kill Dave Callaghan, he would go in a downward spiral and there would be no stopping whatever is coming for you."

"Do you know what is going on?" GoGo asked.

"Of course not," Kaien said, "All I know is that the shadows from the blackout are still haunting you guys. You need to be united if you're gonna protect this city,"

"It's weird," GoGo said, "You talk like you've been hanging out with all of us all this time?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Kaien said.

GoGo gave a small sigh.

"You love Hiro and he loves you." Kaien said.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I know I'm being mushy, but it's too damn obvious." Kaien said.

"Thanks, dad." GoGo said.

"Sure, but please leave," Kaien said, "I've got some Zs to get to."

Kaien laid back.

"You're out of the coma; you can leave now." GoGo said.

"Let me milk this," Kaien said, "First sick day in a long while."

GoGo chuckled and patted her father's shoulder as she left the room.

* * *

HIRO AND Dave drove up to the driveway of Capsule Corp's Headquarters after several hours on the road. Hiro had nodded off a couple of times, but he needed to stay awake for what they needed to do … whatever it was.

"Hey, what're we gonna do when we get there?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure, but all we need to do is find out what they wanted with my father and if they were responsible for his murder." Dave said.

"And we're gonna find the evidence here?" Hiro asked.

"There has to be evidence, recorded phone calls, ledgers; someone was paid and the order had to have gone through a channel." Dave said.

"This kinda sounds like you're winging it." Hiro said.

"You got a better idea?" Dave asked, "This is the best we got."

"Okay, let's get busy," Hiro said.

Dave put on his mask and reached into the backseat, picked up another brown jacket and put it on. He reached for the door then stopped.

"You gonna go out like that?" Dave asked, "They could use facial recognition and track you."

"I'm not afraid of 'em." Hiro said.

"Yeah, but you should be cautious," Dave said, "They –,"

"Let's just go." Hiro said.

Hiro headed out the car and the Phantom did as well. They walked toward the building.

"You're calling me the Crimson Phantom?" The Phantom asked.

"My friend's idea," Hiro said.

"I don't like it," The Phantom said.

"Well, he never was the best at nicknames," Hiro said.

A portal opened in front of them.

"What is this?" The Phantom said, drawing out two daggers.

"Calm down." Hiro said.

Honey, Wasabi and Fred stepped out of the portal.

"So, you're here to stop me?' Hiro asked.

"We're here to help." GoGo called out.

Hiro looked behind Honey and GoGo stepped out of the portal.

"Really?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." GoGo said.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we've triggered a bunch of alarms or they've spotted us on surveillance cams." The Phantom said.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna see us on the cameras," Honey said.

"Stephen?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah." Honey said.

"It's Dr. Cello to you," Dr. Cello said in Hiro's earpiece, "Now hurry up, we don't have all day."

"That voice sounds familiar." Dave said.

"Dave Callaghan? Is that you?" Stephen called on his earpiece.

"Yeah, I hacked into your frequencies." Dave said.

"I knew it." Hiro said.

Dave shook his head.

"Huh, small world. Didn't think you'd ever leave the Order of the Nine Siege." Dave said into his earpiece.

"Me neither, but I was more interested in science." Dr. Cello said on the other end.

"Well, I took the opposite career change." Dave said into his earpiece.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Hiro said.

The guys ran toward the building.

"Where do we start?" Hiro asked.

"Third floor, West wing." The Crimson Phantom said.

The guys ran up to the building.

"How do we get in?" Honey said.

"There's a –,"

Gunshots echoed.

"What was that?" Wasabi asked.

"It came from the lobby." The Phantom at the front entrance and the guys entered the building.

The guys looked around and the receptionist laid dead over her desk.

"Someone else's here." The Phantom said.

More gunshots echoed around the building.

"Upstairs!" Hiro said.

The guys ran up to the stairwell and Fred stopped by the elevator.

"Can't we just use this?" Fred asked.

"Come on!" GoGo yelled.

Fred reluctantly followed the guys up the stairs and the Phantom stopped in front of them.

"What're you –," GoGo tried to say.

The Phantom placed his finger on his lip. The guys listened and they heard footsteps from the upper floor. GoGo took her maglev discs off her backpack.

"Let's move." The Phantom said.

The guys ran up the stairs and looked around. An soldier ran down the hall. GoGo tossed a maglev disc at the soldier; it missed and slammed against a wall.

"Don't just attack like that; do it quietly," The Phantom said to GoGo as the maglev disc returned to her glove.

The armed man turned and the Phantom threw a device in the soldier's neck, electrocuting him.

The guys continued down the hall, seeing dead bodies strewn over the hallway. They followed the sounds of gunshots and ran up to a room. The Phantom gestured for the others to slow down and they walked slowly toward the door. The Phantom walked up to the door and an explosion blew it off its hinges and onto him.

"Dave!" Hiro yelled.

Hiro lifted the door off the Phantom and the guys ran into the room that was on fire. Pieces of large machinery were scattered around the room. Honey walked up to a large hole in the wall and saw armed men climb down the wall on tethers. GoGo walked up to the wall.

"I got 'em," GoGo said.

"Wait, GoGo –," Honey tried to say.

GoGo skated away and passed Hiro as he helped the Phantom up.

"GoGo!" Hiro yelled.

GoGo went down to the lobby and skated out of the building. She skated around the building and saw the soldiers climbing down the ropes from the room. Two of them carried a heavy, secure containment unit. She threw a maglev disc at a soldier and he fell over. The soldiers opened fire on her and the bullets bounced off her gear. She received her maglev disc and tossed it at another soldier.

A soldier threw a bomb at GoGo and the explosion knocked her back, causing her to land smack on a car roof. Hiro flew up to the scene and looked around. An armoured vehicle drove up to the soldiers. Hiro aimed his repulsors at them when he heard GoGo groan.

He turned and saw her lying behind a car. He flew up to her and the soldiers entered the armoured vehicle.

"Crap." Hiro said.

Hiro landed beside GoGo who held her back in pain.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

Hiro touched her back and she recoiled and screamed loudly. He stepped back and was unsure of what to do. He watched her turn over in pain and it was frustrating. Honey, Wasabi, Fred and the Phantom arrived after the armoured vehicle drove off.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Honey asked.

"I don't know, I just heard an explosion." Hiro said.

Wasabi looked at the ground in front of the car and saw its broken pieces all over the ground. He turned and looked at GoGo.

"The bomb must've blown her back and she hit the car." Wasabi said.

"What am I gonna do? I can't help her up without hurting her." Hiro said.

"Let's –," Honey tried to say when she heard sirens.

Police cars, fire engines and ambulances amassed nearby. The Phantom cursed and looked around.

"What're you doing?" Hiro asked.

The Phantom turned to him questioningly.

"Run, they'll arrest you if you don't." Hiro said.

The Phantom looked at GoGo lying on the ground and clenched his fists.

"No, it's over," The Phantom said, "I'm turning myself in."

"What about finding out what's going on?" Hiro asked.

"I've told you everything I know about Capsule Corp. you'll take it on from here." The Phantom said.

"What? No, we'll need your help." Honey said.

The Phantom shook his head.

"I took the law into my own hands," The Phantom said, "It's about time the law got its hands on me."

Police officers and paramedics got out of their vehicles. The Phantom raised his hands and walked toward the cops. A cop's eyes widened as he saw him.

"Be advised, got the Crimson Phantom, repeat we've got the Crimson Phantom," The cop said.

The Phantom got on his knees and the police officer handcuffed him.

"We need help!" Hiro yelled.

Paramedics ran up to GoGo and checked on her. Hiro watched worriedly as the paramedics gingerly placed her on a gurney.

The police officers put the Phantom in a car.

* * *

POLICE OFFICERS escorted Dave Callaghan to a large room where inmates talked to visitors behind windows. The officers took Dave to a booth and he sat down. Abigail Callaghan sat at the other end. They picked up their receivers.

They looked at each and there was a solemn silence. Abigail broke the silence.

"How did this happen?" Abigail asked.

Dave did not respond.

"Why did you do all this? Kill all those people?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail, you know the answer to that question." Dave said.

Abigail frowned and looked Dave in the eye.

"And look where it got you," Abigail said, "Behind bars and now they are going to kill you."

"Look, I don't need to be lectured on this; I know that I was wrong," Dave said, "I'm paying for what I've done."

"No, I'm paying for it," Abigail said, "Dad's dead, mom's in a psych ward and now you're gonna die too."

"It's not like I'm the last Callaghan." Dave said

"You never were humorous." Abigail said.

"And it wasn't a joke," Dave said, "You need to leave; it's better this way/"

"What am I supposed to do without you?" Abigail said.

"Live your life." Dave said.

"You're not afraid of dying? You don't regret any of this?" Abigail asked.

"I died when Amy died." Dave said.

Abigail furrowed her brow, disbelieving his words.

"When did this happen?" Abigail asked.

"During the blackout; criminals killed her." Dave said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Abigail said.

Dave did not respond.

"Why didn't you think about this?" Abigail asked, "You shouldn't have done it."

"What did you want me to do?" Dave asked, "Just sit back and let life take everything from me?"

Abigail took it aback.

"I lost you, I lost dad, I lost Amy … I lost my son," Dave said.

"Dave –,"

"She was four months pregnant when they killed her," Dave said, tearing up.

"I didn't know, I –,"

"Just go, please." Dave said.

"You are mine, Dave," Abigail said, "My brother. I don't hate you for what you've done, but I –,"

Abigail started crying and Dave dropped his phone and walked away from her. She watched him leave and started crying.

* * *

ABIGAIL HAD not slept for days since having spoken to her brother in prison. She just met her estranged brother who had kept away from her for years and now she had to watch him die.

She sat in the front row and watched as an officer strapped her brother to his death chair through the window that separated them. She began to tear up as the handler picked up a syringe and walked up to Dave.

Dave clenched his fists tightly and shook tremulously as his heart pounded and he breathed heavily. He looked around and saw his sister in the front row. In his mind, he imagined his wife and their baby boy see that he had failed them.

He looked away from Abigail as a woman escorted her out of the room. The handler injected the poison into an IV and Dave watched the liquid flow down the tube into his arm.

He slowly looked up and saw Abigail screaming as she watched him slip away. He smiled wistfully at his little sister. With everything that had happened to him, losing his wife and son in one night, he lost his will to live. Death was but a sweet relief.

His heart pounded like thunder in his ears and slowly quietened. His breathing slowed and quietened as well. Everything went black and the last sound he heard was the cardiac monitor's tone as it flat-lined.

* * *

"YOU ARE a jerk." GoGo said amid laughter.

"Yeah, well." Hiro said smugly.

"If it'd been me, there'd be a hole in the wall." Fred said.

"Yeah, not for me." Dash said.

The guys had a small party, celebrating GoGo's recovery. She had a spinal injury after she had landed on the car and was wheelchair-bound. Everyone was there, Honey, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo, Hiro, Cat, Dash, Dr. Cello, Baymax, Aunt Cass and even Clarisse. Dr. Cello accompanied Aunt Cass as Heathcliff, Fred's butler, gave Aunt Cass a tour of the house in order to make her comfortable and the others were in Hiro's guest room.

Well, it might as well have been a guesthouse in Hiro's eyes, because it was twice the size of the Café. Fred's dad was more than willing to pay for the repairs and refurnishing of the Café and offered for them to stay in the meantime. Hiro could not thank Fred enough for his kindness.

"How in the freaking world is this hot?" GoGo asked.

"I don't know, maybe with the, um," Hiro said, looking for words, "And the –,"

"Yeah and you … heh," Dash said mockingly.

"That's not funny, Hiro; this is serious," GoGo said.

"Got ya to laugh, didn't it?" Hiro said.

GoGo chuckled and wheeled herself away from him, shaking her head. Dash, Hiro, Fred and Wasabi stood by the fireplace.

"So, how long is she gonna be like this?" Dash asked.

"Dunno, doctor said it could be months if she goes to chiropractic therapy, but how fast the recovery will take is all up to her." Hiro said.

"Well, you sure are taking it lightly," Wasabi said, "Some people never get back up on their feet."

"I'm worried for her, but I kinda wanted to lighten up the atmosphere." Hiro said.

"By saying that she looked hot in a wheelchair?" Dash asked.

"Okay, maybe it was too soon." Hiro said.

"Probably not," Fred said, "You got her to laugh."

"You have a weird interpretation of the word 'hot'." Wasabi said.

"I panicked." Hiro said.

"You weren't panicking." Dash said with a chuckle.

"Dude!" Hiro said, elbowing Dash in the ribs.

"What? I'm not wrong." Dash said.

Hiro shook his head and looked at the fire.

"You think she'll be alright?" Dash asked.

"Yeah." Hiro said.

Hiro looked over his shoulder and saw Honey, Cat and Clarisse talking to GoGo by the food table.

"She's tough; she'll pull through." Hiro said.

"Well, she'd better, 'cuz she's just gonna bring us down." Dash said.

"How?" Hiro asked.

"C'mon, you can't have a superhero in a wheelchair." Dash said, taking a sip of his drink.

"That's harsh." Wasabi said.

"Doesn't mean that it ain't true," Dash said, "Plus, you can't have a babe in a wheelchair; gonna be a burden."

"And she called me the jerk." Hiro said.

"Hey, never said you were wrong." Dash said.

"Why do you have a fireplace?" Wasabi asked.

"It felt homey." Fred said.

"Yeah and why are we here instead of talking to the girls over there?" Dash said.

"Dunno." Hiro said.

Dash shrugged and sipped his drink. The guys looked at the fire for a while.

"Yeah, I'm out." Dash said, walking to the girls.

"Yup." Hiro said, following Dash.

"Deal me in on that." Wasabi said.

The guys walked up to the girls.

DR. CELLO and Aunt Cass stood in front of a large portrait of Fred's family. Heathcliff brought them to the family gallery and he stood at the door.

"I kinda like art." Dr. Cello said.

"I dunno, it's … there, I guess," Aunt Cass said, "I don't follow it very much."

"It always amazes me how some people have the ability to reproduce imagery with such mastery." Dr. Cello said, "I never could, it escapes me."

"You head Hiro's class?" Aunt Cass asked.

"No, why?" Dr. Cello asked.

"You come up often when I'm talking to him." Aunt Cass said.

"Well, I help them a lot." Dr. Cello said.

"Don't have friends of your own?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I do." Dr. Cello said.

"Then why are you here?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I wanted to see how Hiro was faring out," Dr. Cello said, "He lost his house and –,"

"He didn't die, so it's no biggie," Aunt Cass said, "Plus he only lost the café, the rest of the house's fine."

"Well, I just wanted to come over any way," Dr. Cello said, "Grown fond of him; all of them,"

"And you said you had friends." Aunt Cass said.

"It's not that I don't have friends." Dr. Cello said.

"Then what is it?" Aunt Cass asked smugly.

"Well, they're just fun to hang out with," Dr. Cello said, "Maybe I'm doing it far too often and –,"

"No, it's fine; he needs his friends," Aunt Cass said, "Got nobody, heh, you might be like a father figure to him."

"Looks like he's doing just fine." Dr. Cello said.

"Yeah." Aunt Cass said.

Aunt Cass walked up to another painting and Dr. Cello followed her.

"How long have you been with him?" Dr. Cello asked, "What happened to his parents?"

"Nobody really knows," Aunt Cass said, "Cops said it was a car accident, but there was no car and their bodies were just found on the road. He was only three years old."

"That's sad." Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello looked at Aunt Cass and saw that he hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry to have brought it up." Dr. Cello said.

"No, it's fine." Aunt Cass said.

"So, you raised him since then?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Yeah, him and his brother." Aunt Cass said.

"Well, seems you did a good job," Dr. Cello said, "Most kids would end up screwed with his past."

"Yeah." Aunt Cass said.

Dr. Cello and Aunt Cass looked at a painting of a seaside.

"Hey, you know, the night's young; you wanna go out to dinner?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Hmm, why?" Aunt Cass asked with a smirk.

"Dunno, just thinking; you, me, dinner for three." Dr. Cello said.

"You know there's only two of us, right?" Aunt Cass, "You aren't brining Heathcliff, are you?"

"What? Can't a man make a bad rhyme? It isn't the time?" Dr. Cello asked.

"No." Aunt Cass said with a chuckle.

Aunt Cass walked around, looking at the paintings in the room.

"Was it no to the dinner or the rhyme thing?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Hmm, both." Aunt Cass said.

Dr. Cello looked around calmly, trying to think of something to reel her in.

"How's about Poetry?" Aunt Cass asked, "I know this club in town. It'll be fun."

"Sure." Dr. Cello said.

Aunt Cass smiled at him and headed out the door. He followed her.

"Quit staring," Aunt Cass said.

"What? I said I like art!" Dr. Cello said.

The two chuckled as they left the room.

* * *

THE PARTY had died down and most of the guys left. Hiro entered the room and Wasabi called out to him from the hallway.

"Okay, I'll find ya there." Hiro said.

Hiro entered the room and saw GoGo seated by the fireplace.

"Oh, GoGo, there you are," Hiro said as he walked up to her, "Fred wants to show us his game room. He's got three of 'em."

Hiro looked at GoGo and she seemed lost in thought. He walked in front of her and squatted to look at her in the eyes.

"GoGo?" Hiro said.

"Oh, sorry, a little lost in thought," GoGo said, "What were you saying?"

"Fred's gonna show us his game room, he's got three." Hiro said.

"Nah, I'm not interested," GoGo said.

"Okay," Hiro said.

Hiro looked at GoGo and she still looked a little lost.

"Look, GoGo, I'm sorry about your dad, but I had no choice."

"I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why?"

"I should've looked at the bigger picture. If you'd listened to me, we wouldn't know about whatever's going on with Capsule Corp,"

"If I did, you wouldn't end up like this."

"It's not all about me," GoGo sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said about what you did during the blackout. I didn't mean it,"

"Well, you weren't in the wrong. You're what's most important to me, I should've protected you,"

"But you do know it was a little selfish of you when the floor blew up."

"I'm being pushed in a lot of corners lately. I didn't know what to do."

"With the way things go, it's not gonna be the end of it. Try to do with it the best you can,"

"What I do know is that I'm gonna stay with you no matter what," Hiro said.

"Girl in a wheelchair won't pull you down?" GoGo asked.

"You heard that?"

"I'm not deaf."

"Well, let's go down together."

Hiro held her hand and smiled at her.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Yeah, a couple times," Hiro said.

GoGo chuckled.

"Come on, carry me," GoGo held her arms out.

"What? Why?" Hiro asked.

"Just do it, I can't stay mushy for very long," GoGo said blankly.

"Okay," Hiro said uneasily.

Hiro stood up and lifted GoGo gingerly out of the wheelchair.

"Let's go to the couch." GoGo said.

Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, I don't bite," she said, "Yet, anyway,"

Hiro sat on a couch near the fireplace and placed her on his lap.

"So, now what?" Hiro asked.

"Let's talk. I have nothing to do, you have nothing to do, so let's spend some time together." GoGo said.

"Okay." Hiro said.

Hiro looked at the fire a little and GoGo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna bore you, am I?" GoGo asked.

"I'm here aren't I?" Hiro said, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

GoGo blushed and she didn't bother to hide it. Hiro smiled at her.

"I wanna tell you something," GoGo said, "Something important."

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"I'm pregnant," GoGo said.

"What!" Hiro yelled in surprise.

"I'm kidding," GoGo said amid laughter.

Hiro sighed and GoGo laughed.

"It's not funny," Hiro said, "Nearly had a heart attack,"

"Bad jokes spread," GoGo said.

"That wasn't even a bad joke, it was attempted murder," Hiro said.

"Where's Baymax?" GoGo asked.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"I wanna see what happens when you use defibrillators on someone while they're conscious," GoGo said as she tried to stand.

"No, no, don't call him," Hiro said.

"Why, you scared?" GoGo asked with a smirk.

"No," Hiro said nervously.

"You are," GoGo said laughing, "Relax,"

GoGo chuckled.

"That so unfunny," Hiro said.

"I dunno, it could happen," GoGo said.

"No, it won't," Hiro said.

"Yeah," GoGo said with a small smile.

GoGo leaned into Hiro and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, since we were talking about the Phantom, isn't it odd that the cops only arrested him and didn't ask any questions?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean?"GoGo asked.

"The cops didn't ask any questions after we took down Callaghan. They just let us go and arrested him." Hiro said, "Now that I think about it, the cops just let us easily go out doing dangerous stuff and they ask no questions. When we took down Robert Callaghan, they didn't ask any questions."

"What's the point?" GoGo asked.

"Aren't things going too smoothly for a bunch of kids turned superheroes?" Hiro asked.

"You're just being paranoid." GoGo leaned into Hiro.

"Probably." Hiro said.

Hiro hugged GoGo and she rested on him.

* * *

DR. CELLO walked into his lab and chuckled. He had a great time with Aunt Cass at the poetry club, although, he would not call it poetry as he found it to be more satirical.

He took a seat and turned on his computer.

"Dr. Stephen Cello," A voice came.

Dr. Cello jerked and turned around. A man had entered the room and walked up to him.

He wore a ¾ green jacket with a green martial arts gi underneath, along with a white hat with green stripes and clogs. A walking cane assisted his gait and shadow hid his eyes.

Dr. Cello stood up.

"Who are you?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I am Kisuke Urahara." Urahara said.

Dr. Cello furrowed his brow.

"And what are you exactly?" Dr. Cello asked.

"What I am does not matter right now, but what you have does." Urahara said.

"Robbing me dressed like an anime character won't help much, other than telling me your name straight up." Dr. Cello said.

"Several slugs, Soviet made, untraceable and a rupture in the wall caused by a weapon with ten times stronger than a missile." Urahara said.

Dr. Cello frowned.

"Someone attacked that nuclear plant a week after the blackout and before Nazar attacked," Urahara said, "You have that evidence with you and you have not given it to the appropriate authorities."

Dr. Cello did not respond.

"You were smart not to tell anyone," Urahara said, "Giving the evidence to the government would give them no choice other than to declare war on Russia or as we now call it, Russweden."

"How do you know this?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I am … well, a scientist and I know a lot about thermonuclear astrophysics," Urahara said, "The accident at Krei Tech with Project Silent Sparrow caused realms to merge and has forever changed our world. Politics have changed, countries and continents are now one and the general public seems not to notice anything,"

"And you know why?" Dr. Cello asked.

Urahara looked at Dr. Cello and continued.

"The Sparrow Dimension, as your friend Fred has named it, is a dimension I have been working with for years that we called the Precipice World," Urahara said, "The Precipice World or the Sparrow Dimension is a dimension we do not fully comprehend, but all we know is that it connects to several dimensions and points in time. Nazar made a miscalculation when he went back in time and travelled through the Sparrow Dimension instead,"

"So, you know what happened to him?" Dr. Cello asked.

"He ended up in the Jurassic Era, but that is not my point of concern right now. When he entered it, his miscalculations caused a black hole to open in a parallel earth, in a city called Central City. Something came through the black hole and crossed over to our dimension," Urahara said.

"Something like what?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Some kind of being, I do not know enough about it," Urahara said, "All I do know is that that being is very powerful and could be a threat to our world,"

Dr. Cello frowned and walked around, trying to think of what the being was.

"You humans do not fully understand how to use portals and you are the reason earth has changed," Urahara said.

"We humans?" Dr. Cello asked.

"… You should not tamper with things you have no understanding of," Urahara said.

"I've tried, I made a petition to make such science illegal, but it clearly didn't work," Dr. Cello said.

"Well, you can be the key to avert another disaster," Urahara said, "You need to keep the evidence hidden and you should not tell anyone else about it,"

"If you know so much, why don't you keep it?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I have too many eyes on me, but nobody knows that you have it," Urahara said.

"Maybe if I give it to the government, they could investigate and find out who really attacked the plant," Dr. Cello said.

"They are the last people you want to get their hands on it," Urahara said, "Once its out in the public, the people who attacked the plant will surely get it back. The Russians did not attack the plant; someone was trying to frame them,"

"Don't you mean Russwedes?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I'm from a different dimension, so it will take sometime before I accustom to these names," Urahara said, "Other than that, it sounds stupid,"

"So, you want me to hide something that proves that the security of the Amersian government is at stake?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I want you to stop a war from happening," Urahara said, "Whoever attacked the plant wants this to happen for their own endgame,"

"Why should I trust you? What if the Russwedish did do this and they do want to attack Amersia?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Do you want to take the risk and prove that I was right?" Urahara asked.

Dr. Cello frowned and Urahara headed for the door.

"It is your choice, Dr. Cello," Urahara said.

Urahara opened the door and turned to Dr. Cello.

"But please, be wise with your decision," Urahara said, "The lives of innocent Americans are on the line,"

Dr. Cello watched Urahara leave.

* * *

OFFICERS LOADED Dave Callaghan's casket into a hearse behind the police station. They closed the door and slapped the car. The driver drove the hearse into the parking lot and left the police station. The driver looked around cocked his neck as he slammed his foot on the pedal.

The hearse sped around San Fransokyo and drove passed the mortuary. The driver looked over his shoulder at the casket and drove on.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

We are now in the third arc of the RealDone Fiction universe. For info about the sequel, please read the bio.

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
